Interface
by Lychenne Laki
Summary: A terrible argument leads to two of Akatsuki's strongest fighters being forced out- permenantly. Will they survive the temptations of the world and will their relationship stand the ultimate test? yaoi and grown up serious themes
1. A prompt goodbye

Akatsuki Meeting

The door closed softly, and all six hearts in the room relished the final peace, the final darkness. The world went on outside their window, but seeing as every curtain was pulled nothing mattered to them now. The brutal month-long mission under the burning heat of summer had taken its toll, and the fast paced hectic life of the eastern cities had worn them through. Kakuzu was stretched out wearily on the bare mattress, his chest slowly rising and falling as he tried to surrender to sleep, the room was slightly cooler than the rising temperature outside but still it felt like an oven to him. His partner hung about in the corner, polishing his weapons and fidgeting distractedly. His mind was occupied with things other than sleep, and as always he was only focusing on himself.

It's been fucking months! Thoughts whirred through his brain at 100mph and he snuck a glance at his now sleeping partner. What had happened between them? Why wasn't Kakuzu all over him, claiming his warm mouth and demanding his dominance? _I'm still...sexy...aren't I?_ The question smacked him like a bludgeon and he looked worriedly down at himself. Stripped of nearly all of his clothes due to the heat he sat merely in a pair of loose black boxers. Toned, long legs stuck out from under the fabric, each strong as a tree. His 6 pack gleamed in the dim half-light, pale skin, and lustre like wax. Two deceptively delicate amethyst eyes scanned his body self-consciously, from his arms and hands down to his toes. What was it about him Kakuzu didn't like?

Up on the bed, the stitch nin smiled in his faked sleep. He could hear Hidan shuffling and twitching on the floor next to the bed. He could almost guess the pattern his thoughts followed, and therefore predict the calamity that Hidan now found himself in. The little rabbit never thought about_ anything_ else, and to top it all he was nigh insatiable in the bedroom. 'It's not my fault', Kakuzu mused. The mission was an utter bore, and a bit of 'alternative entertainment' would have been welcomed, he smiled. But the mess and noise of their sex would have brought the entire city's police force down around their ears, let alone the vulture-like media. So, unknowing of his wise partners decision, Hidan had suffered in silence, thinking himself to blame for their lack of intimacy.

How much longer could he torture that smaller man, how much longer could he hang on before the need to pounce overcame him? He'd tried dozens of times to convince himself he wasn't _gay_ as such, but the touch of Hidan's fingertips and the brush of his lips made him accept anything, anything at all. He rolled over and fixed the priest in his sight, that silver hair fluttering delightfully and Hidan's uncertain expression as he looked over himself in doubt. Kakuzu's heart – the one that truly belonged to him – began to speed up, pumping blood delectably south.

"Hi-" he began, but as soon as the Jashinist saw his open green eyes he crawled up onto the bed, straddling the older man and running his long fingers through Kakuzu's thick black hair.

"I don't know what it is about me that you can't stand" he began before Kakuzu could get a word in edgeways, "but I _need _you. And I'll _have_ you even if I have to rape you first." His exited eyes betrayed his emotions, both knew he hated being seme so willingly Kakuzu took the upper hand, pinning the other man down hard into the mattress.

"urgh" he groaned, spreading his legs across the bed, the rough bare fabric scraped his skin. Kakuzu knelt over him, eager and greedy, his cock jumped as Kakuzu found his way between his legs and took up his rightful place. The older man bore down on him, laying rough kisses down his neck and dropping his hands to the priest's sides. Hidan moaned again, desperate for it after having to go so long without any physical intimacy. It all became too much when he exhaled, his breath hot and sweet down his lover's cheek and enraged, Kakuzu thrust down upon him smashing their groins together with a grunt of passion. Hidan's hands flew to Kakuzu's head, pushing him down. Teeth scraped- _achingly good_- over his chest and stomach, down further towards his bulging pants. He shuffled to the edge of the bed, forcing Kakuzu off it and onto his knees on the floor.

Kakuzu glared up into his lover's shining purple eyes, knowing exactly what he wanted. It was hidden within those purple irises, just within reach. Pleasure raced across his face and lingered on his lips after their long awaited kiss.

The tough fabric strained to contain his lover but with an adept flick of the wrist it was gone, leaving him perfectly exposed.

Kakuzu gasped at the sheer beauty of it, it had truly been too long since he and Hidan had 'played' together...

Hot breath tickled his skin as Kakuzu moved in closer and Hidan's hands gripped his lover's hair again, guiding him faster. In an instant his head was taken into the wet, warm orifice of Kakuzu's open mouth and he clenched his teeth on a wail when the stitch-nin began to suck strongly.

"Oh, oh god" he panted, his face screwing up in pleasure as his lover dragged his nails softly down his length, the slight pain driving him wild. His lover's fingers made swirling patterns on the feverish flesh and suddenly he could take the waiting no more. Grabbing fistfuls of dark hair he held Kakuzu's head still and thrust forwards into his mouth, his hips bucked uncontrollably and his eyes rolled back into his head, screaming he slammed in and out, fucking Kakuzu's mouth ruthlessly.

"ah...god yes!" he grunted with each tingling push, and shuddered each time Kakuzu's sharp teeth bit into his soft skin. The ex-waterfall nin had placed his hands firmly on Hidan's legs, keeping them wide open and his eyes were fixed constantly on the view ahead. The dirt on the floor dug into his knees and his anger began to boil, Hidan was going to pay for this-

A knock at the door that neither of them heard.

The heavy wooden frame creaked as someone shoved the door open, a dark head poked around and peered into the room.

"Hey you there's a ...meeting" the voice faltered as it was rapidly drowned out by Hidan's high pitched scream as he came, flooding Kakuzu's mouth with gushing white seed. Choking on it, Kakuzu turned as he felt a draught from the open door, and the colour faded from both their flushed faces as they saw Itachi standing inside the guilty room.

"It's ok" Hidan whispered, "he didn't see anything he's blind!"

"I might be blind but I'm not stupid!" he argued indignantly, sweeping out of the room in stormy silence. It didn't do to piss Itachi off, if he couldn't catch you, Kisame certainly could.

Regretfully Hidan picked himself up, pulling on clothes and forgetting even to thank Kakuzu for the brief relief he brought, the stitch nin's eyes dropped, saddened.

Alone he shrugged on his cloak and left, following Hidan's now confident strides as he headed for the meeting...The perfect setting for Kakuzu's revenge...

Bare white walls, plain wooden furniture against a backdrop of desolate moorland stretching out to eternity just outside the window. The room they used for meetings was almost as dreary as the meetings themselves, and with a huff Hidan slumped into his seat. Him and Kakuzu were always the last to return from missions and always the last to arrive to meetings, an uneasy weight settled in the pit of his stomach – this time someone knew why. His pink eyes darted uncomfortably across the room to where Itachi sat bolt upright in his seat, as if on cue the Uchiha turned his head and focused Hidan with a baleful blind stare. He shivered,

"_Creepy motherfucker." _He muttered under his breath and turned away. Next to him, Deidara sniggered.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" he snapped at the blonde, remembering Pein's strict seating pattern. Each hand of the tailed-beast capturing device corresponded to a different side of the table, either Deidara was wrong as usual or he, Hidan, was in the wrong spot. Great. It hadn't even begun and he was already on Leader's shit list.

He stifled a yawn, remembering that short little gennin he'd come across once in a forest, 'what a drag' the kid had said. Well, he sure knew what he meant now. Tiredly their orange haired captain swaggered in, bits of paper in his hands and swept his gaze across the room. Hidan did the same, noticing Kakuzu opposite him. The stitch nin was smiling at him, but there was a little something more to that smile...His sense of unease grew stronger, something was definitely _wrong._

His hands fluttered over the documents in front of him, sheaves of paper were being passed round, and important decisions for their future were being made. Konan was holding up maps of the fire country, pointing out where the jinchuriki was most likely to be found and Hidan couldn't care less. As the hours dragged past, he absent mindedly watched Kakuzu making pages of writing into rubbish origami birds, Konan would have a fit if she saw the state of those.

A cold feeling of dread passed from his head to his toes as his lover suddenly grinned and then looked at him with an evil glint in his eye. Hidan's lazy smile was wiped off his face. Kakuzu smiled maliciously when an argument started further up the table, something about the two-tails's whearabouts. It was the perfect distraction.

If Hidan had been listening quietly he would have heard something snakelike slithering across the floor under the table. If he'd been looking through the gaps in the wood he might have seen a dark, glistening tendril winding its way through the chair legs, closer and closer to him. If he'd even looked across the room to Tobi he would have noticed the one-eyed Uchiha searching, surprised for the dramatic rise of chakra in the room.

But he was too preoccupied with the near-insane look of desire dancing in his lover's eyes. He shifted in his seat, nervous all of a sudden and nearly jumped out of his skin when _something _brushed his legs. He stared back across the table, a question in his eyes. _Is this your doing, Kakuzu? _The ex falls nin only bit his lip to conceal a laugh, probing further with the stray tentacle instead of answering. Hidan gasped, the thing had forced his legs apart and was delicately dipping down the front of his pants, he clamped his teeth down on a moan as it started to caress him...so..._softly. _

How had Kakuzu learnt to control them this well? He wondered. His cheeks began to flush pink and he gripped the top of the desk, trying hard to keep a lid on his own desire. It wasn't long before he felt himself developing extremely tight pants, and reluctantly he reached down to the zip. He felt his face turn even redder, the act of quietly slipping himself out of the confines of clothes caused the blush to deepen. But hell, it felt so good. His hot flesh seemed to double in size in his hand, heavy and demanding. The tentacle was slipping away, to his dismay, and he grabbed it, desperate for just a little attention.

_That's all it ever is with you, isn't it?_ Kakuzu thought from across the great wooden desk. He thought Hidan had had enough embarrassment for one sitting, but the young priest was making him angry again. That damned man was tugging on his tentacles! An idea occurred to him then, just as his rage was gripping him and turning his angry gaze to red. He'd make Hidan pay for treating him like shit.

Between his legs, the single tendril suddenly took on a new objective. Leaving the warmth and heat of his twitching groin it slipped under his chair. Quietly as he could, Kakuzu pushed the thick vine through the seat of Hidan's chair aiming it simply up. The priest's eyes bulged as all too late he realized his lover's plan.

There was no time for preparation, only the agonising opening of his entrance, the widening of his passageway. Cruelly, Kakuzu forced the tentacle deeper, hearing a strangled moan from his partner opposite him. Relentlessly he pushed it further, delivering a searing, burning sensation and watching Hidan pant and gasp for breath. Revenge felt so wonderful! They hadn't made love for months, so he knew a tentacle would be a painfully tight fit inside Hidan. His knuckles grew white and he gripped the desk desperately, Kakuzu enjoyed watching his sexual torment and heat exploded inside him every time his lover's teeth clenched with pain, and every time his eyes squeezed shut with pleasure.

Hidan had set his legs wide, allowing more room for the probing vine to penetrate him, slowly he rocked back and groaned aloud as the intruding length stroked his prostrate. Every head in the room turned to face him, his eyes were misty and fogged with lust and he was gripping the edge of the desk with force. White stars exploded in front of his eyes, he couldn't see a thing, he was as blind as Itachi and the intense pleasure was making his blood sing through his veins.

Kakuzu sat, appearing innocent as he fucked his partner from across the room. Slowly he began to move the tentacle, pulsing and pushing it in and out. It felt good from his end, and this new motion worked for Hidan - the priest began screaming uncontrollably. He dipped his head, the crippling pleasure forcing him over the desk. He opened his eyes for a split second and glared right at Kakuzu, thanking him and cursing him all at the same time, all in the same instant. His palms were now flat on the wood, his forehead inches from the table. Blood was running down the inside of his legs and his mouth was torn open in a silent scream, it wouldn't be long before...

"UHHhh!" he grunted and shot his load all over the carpet, achieving a mind blowing orgasm, the like of which Akatsuki had never seen. His limp body fell to the floor where he lay panting and moaning as the last glimmers of pleasure faded away. Sweat poured of him as Pein approached, and Kakuzu – not quite quick enough- was brought down with him when leader saw his tentacle disappearing under the desk.

"My office. NOW" he barked. His expression was dark and forbidding, normally punishments were a walkover but this time something felt different. Something still felt wrong.

The rest of the group were virtually silent, the gravity of the situation kept them all from laughing or making jokes. Konan dismissed them all once the pair had left, each contemplating the fate that Kakuzu and Hidan now faced. What had been their downfall? Disrupting a meeting wasn't all that bad, was it because a chair had gotten broken? No chance. As the other group members stalked away into the shadows of the base, Deidara stuck behind. He'd seen what went down in the meeting room...were Kakuzu and Hidan _together?_ It seemed the most unlikely match. Putting his ear to the door he listened in to the conversation...

Only a few words reached him through the thick door – only the ones that Pein was shouting.

"_two men...can't... .in this...Give us a bad name" _

"_please, leader" _Hidan tried to reason with him, and an almighty thud followed.

"_get off him!" _Kakuzu yelled. Chairs scraped along the floor. Crashing sounds followed, glass was breaking, and a sickening crack that sounded like snapping bone ended the brief scuffle.

"_...not in my organization!"_ Pein's voice reached a crescendo

"_but-"_

"_but nothing. You're out!"_

A cold feeling of dread settled in Deidara's stomach, two of their strongest ninja were being thrown out for being...being gay? He barely had chance to register the information before Hidan came limping out, a black ring around his left eye, blood running from the side of his head and Kakuzu hot on his heels. Was that a tear in the priest's eye? He was struggling badly, blood was leaking out from his side – a broken rib? It was then that Deidara realized Hidan was missing his cloak. They both were. Kakuzu caught him as he fell, cradling his lover's head as he passed into unconsciousness, the ex falls nin looked back to the office door, seeing Pein standing there with no remorse. The man was cold and unforgiving, not willing to overlook a small difference in them to spare his strongest warriors. With a look of utter contempt, Kakuzu scooped his lover up into his arms and left. His footsteps fading into the distance of the lair as he headed out...

_Yay it's been a while since I wrote a fic I enjoyed writing as much as this one. Maybe it will be a two shot. I'm not sure yet. Don't tell my mum I wrote this, its very naughty LOL. What do YOU think. Leader turned out so horrible in this one, so be shocked!_


	2. Outcasting

Alone in the grey light of dawn, he laid his head down on the grubby pillow. Carefully, Kakuzu threw a thin blanket over the unconscious form of his partner, worrying over the paleness of his skin and the lack of light in his once bright eyes. The mattress was old, the bedclothes were moth eaten and the place smelt of damp, but it was a roof over their heads at least. In his condition, Kakuzu could hardly expect Hidan to go trooping round the city looking for a decent place to rent. Besides there was the question of money.

Everybody had always imagined Kakuzu to be rich, he was the Akatsuki banker -'was'_ being the operative word_ -he thought miserably. But in reality he was as broke as the rest of them, the bounties he chased never paid out much, and if it wasn't for that small amount of income their organization would have gone bust years ago.

"And then they kick me out over this" he cursed, aiming a kick at the bedpost. His pockets were feeling light, only a few coins left from the mission they completed only yesterday. _Was that only yesterday? _Everything had happened so fast. He'd had a job, a place, even friends...and now it was all cruelly snatched away. Now he had nothing.

"Uhhh" a painful groan from behind him jolted him back to his senses. No, he had _something_, but that something had gotten him into this mess. He turned around to see his lover fretting and twitching in his sleep – a nightmare? Standing tall above him, reflecting back on all they'd gone through and watching that beautiful face twist in imagined fear, Kakuzu's heart broke. Quietly he slipped under the covers, removing his shirt and shoes and snuggling close to the body beside him. Strong arms locked around Hidan and his trembling stopped. Sub consciously he rolled closer into Kakuzu, burying his face in the other man's chest. His eyes felt wet to the taller man, had he actually been crying? The unlikely couple lay together as the sun rose higher in the sky, safe in each other's arms and hiding from the world. The abandoned apartment was no suitable place to stay but it would do. The rough neighbourhood beyond the filthy window would probably take as kindly to them as the Akatsuki had, but all that mattered now was Hidan, Hidan and him...forever.

He slipped into a dreamless sleep, far from his worries and pain until the sun reached it summit and began to descend over the city. It must have been coming on for dusk before the ex falls nin raised himself from the sagging bed and rubbed his eyes. Beside him, Hidan rolled over in his sleep searching for the missing body. The priest had slept too much lately, was he ill? Kakuzu wondered.

Deep inside Hidan's tortured mind a desire stirred and the pink shade of lust descended over reality, settling itself on his consciousness. The blow to the back of his head had muddled his thoughts; no longer could he think clearly and his eyes were permanently unfocussed. He remained constantly in the state he'd been in the moment he was struck, confused and dazed in Pein's office. Lust and heat burned through his body, desperation and need joining them as he found himself alone again. Goosepimples erupted along his arms and he twitched in his sleep, he hadn't eaten for days but _this_ was a different kind of hunger.

"I'm going out" Kakuzu muttered, planting a kiss on his lover's forehead before striding out of the door. He needed a drink, and nothing on the earth was going to stop him. The door banged shut in the wind, the old window panes rattling in their frames. There was no lock but between them they had nothing worth stealing. Alone Kakuzu disappeared between the high-rise buildings with their broken glass windows staring like eyes. Crumbling bricks and fading posters lined the alleys he walked through, far above washing lines stood out stark against the dimming light. The stink of various overflowing dumpters reached his nose and he choked, hating this place already, people lived in boxes in the gutter down by his feet and he thanked his lucky stars that he at least had a place.

He walked and walked, not admitting he was lost but not wanting to turn back either, there had to be a pub somewhere in this ghetto, if not he would have to find a shop. He _needed_ a drink. He glanced up at the sky, having to squint between rows of washing and broken shutters – it was late.

Relief somersaulted in his stomach the moment he caught sight of the dark bricked, run down pub sandwiched between a strip club and a motel. The hefty building loomed over him as he reached for the door handle, a cracked drainpipe leaked dirty water over his head and he scowled. The bar was full of people, some betting, some fighting and others just sitting still as statues. He mingled between them, finally blending in with the crowd now he'd ditched the trademark Akatsuki cloak. He was one of them now, a nothing, a nobody. With this heavy thought playing on his mind he ordered a drink and gulped it down in one. The bartender – a curvy woman in her late 20's – gave him a look as if to tell him to slow down. Her gaze was patronizing and Kakuzu – never a woman's man- returned it with steely silence.

People in this part of town seemed poor but talkative, no doubt eager to get a strong intimidating man like him into their gang. After a few hours he found himself arguing amiably with a man next to him whilst downing rounds and rounds of the bar's cheapest liquor. The hours flashed by in a daze of sticky alcohol and half hearted bar fights, all memories being happily scattered to the winds.

Tumbling and stumbling from a haze of tobacco smoke, Kakuzu left the bar in the small hours of the morning and made his way down the now damp streets. His head spun and his wallet felt dangerously empty. Despite these setbacks his mood was light and their situation no longer hovered like a deadly cloud over his head. The alcohol rushed through his system convincing him he was an unstoppable force and with this feeling in mind he bounced down the grimy streets. The moonlight was dim here, as if the heavenly sphere would not cast its rays on such an unworthy town as this, Kakuzu had to pick his way through the litter-clogged alleys by touch alone. He tripped – the alcohol was making his legs unstable. The bottle between his fingers felt lighter than it had when he'd left the pub, had he really drunk all that?

A tingling started in his fingertips and energy raced through him, exited, he burst back through the door of the dingy flat.

Hidan lay sprawled atop the bedcovers, his skin shining with perspiration and his eyes half lidded. He was naked save a pair of boxer shorts, creased and damp with sweat. The only thing he'd ever truly wanted in this world, in akatsuki and now in this cramped dingy flat, was Kakuzu. He'd lain and fixated over this single thought for hours and hours, neither moving or even sitting up. He surrendered to his weakness and in his vulnerable state he reached out for him. Again, his aching head throbbed driving images and insatiable greed to the front of his mind. The place where Pein's fist had struck glowed crimson and black, dried blood clung to his usually light hair and the skin seemed to be peeling away. The blow had reverberated around the bone causing Hidan's memory to fade, he remembered intense pleasure...and his lover, he recalled being rescued...that was Kakuzu too. Kakuzu...kakuzu...voices seemed to whisper his lover's name to him, taunting him and frustrating him further. His heart sped up double time, until it was all he could hear, the blood was pumping loudly in his ears – would it ever stop! He moaned and reached down, gripping himself securely, he'd been hard for as long as he could remember and it was beginning to hurt, where was his lover when he _needed_ him?

"Kakuzu..." he murmured, spreading his legs gratefully when he sensed his partner's presence in the room. Kakuzu stood there, stunned, Hidan was turned on, sweating, shaking, desperate... What had brought this on? When he'd left, the priest had been asleep, peaceful. He was never this unpredictable, something was definitely wrong.

"Ka-kuzu..." he moaned again, parting his thighs further and allowing a view of his bulging pants. Kakuzu didn't need asking again, he almost threw himself down on the bed, struggling out of his pants and throwing them out of reach into the dark corners of the room. With equal vigour he tore at his lovers clothing, aching for their skin to touch. His heart pounding, Kakuzu gripped onto his lover's hips, there was no turning back now -Hidan clearly needed this more than he could ever have guessed. Carefully pushing forwards, Kakuzu thrust himself inside.

He was rewarded with a high pitched squeal, the thin sound emanating from his partners lips was the most he'd heard out of him for hours. Without remorse of his blatant cruelty, Kakuzu pushed again not having prepared his lover for a pounding such as this. His strong hands didn't let go of those bony hips and his eyes never left the half lidded disconcerted gaze of his partner's. His hair swung in dizzying circles with the motion he adopted and sweat dropped from his brow as he worked harder. Hidan's legs were bent and twisted out of the way, crushed beneath his fiery body, but he didn't care in the slightest. The pace was fast and brutal, he was drunk and feeling rough. Hidan would have to take it. He was leaning over him now, their stomachs almost touching and the zealot's breath hot on his cheek.

He was overtaken by the moment, so caught up in the heat and passion that the absence of Hidan's voice never bothered him. By now his partner would have been demanding this and that, bossing him about and swearing but tonight...nothing, total silence. Two weak hands rested on his shoulders, shaking with every fresh thrust but apart from that he could have been a corpse, his body was almost lifeless. Kakuzu held on harder and pushed forwards with renewed vigour, hoping to shake some sort of response from his comatose lover. He looked down again, squinting in the dark, desperately looking for signs of emotion on Hidan's face. Something glittered in the inky gloom...it wasn't a tear?

"Not again Hidan" he muttered, concerned

Beneath him Hidan began crying out in pain and alarmed, Kakuzu paused. It was dark inside their hot room now but glancing down Kakuzu could still see faint lights reflecting from his lover's eyes. The pale irises were dazed, looking at something only he could see, yet a glimmer of pleasure danced there. Delicately, Kakuzu cupped his face in his larger hand, reminding him he was still there – Hidan was still safe. Regretfully he started to ease himself out, tangling his fingers in the sheets and shifting his weight off his lover's frail body, suddenly Hidan cried out again

"No!" he yelped, "stay Kakuzu, please stay" his hair was plastered to his face and in the faint glow from the moon he looked sick, but this had been his only request all night. Kakuzu had no choice but to obey.

"I'm here, Hidan" he whispered into the priest's ear, "It's all right"

With a sigh he pushed back inside, feeling himself meet with the soft skin of his lover's backside. Hidan didn't move, but his muscles relaxed and he laid his head back on the pillow, surrendering to sleep. Kakuzu lay atop him, their chests together as one and his head lying against Hidan's shoulder. Like this he could listen to his breathing becoming even again, check he was ok.

But deep in his heart Kakuzu sensed something was wrong with his zealot. Hidan had lain in bed all day, never rising or eating. He had forgotten about his prayers and rituals, his scythe and spear stood unused against the wall. What was wrong with him? Kakuzu wasn't a doctor, all he could do was stand by and care for him, hoping and maybe even praying for the old Hidan to return.


	3. A life?

CRASH .The sound shattered the calm of morning, shaking dry dust from the roof and sending vibrations shuddering through the floor. Hidan muttered in his sleep but did not awake, on his chest Kakuzu opened bleary eyes and scanned the room. His dark hair fell into his eyes and his leg muscles ached from the effort of last night. He guessed the hour was late- the sun cast a strong light through the gap under the badly fitted door. His arms had gone to sleep, they rested along the grubby sheets and a light breeze played along his back – reminding him he was naked.

CRASH! The slamming noise came again, this time accompanied with voices yelling and cheering outside his door.

"Kakuzu! Kakuzu!" they were calling his name. Was this a dream? A cruel rendition of his old life back at akatsuki, were these faceless spectres waiting outside merely ghostly reminders of his old friends? He grunted in discomfort, and it was then he realized with a smile he was still lodged deep inside his lover,

"Hidan..." he whispered, raising himself on aching arms and moving slightly, he noticed Hidan's eyelids flickering, battling for wakefulness. The priest's small round mouth opened in a moan, he was not even up but he could feel Kakuzu near him, around him, _in him_. His cheeks flushed a beautiful red and he pushed down on the length between his legs, begging for just a little more. He gasped, almost fully aroused already and his smaller hands gripped Kakuzu's upper arms with force. He knew what he wanted, and damn he was going to have it all again...

CRASH. The next shockwave from the doorway shook the bed, and alarmed Hidan opened his eyes revealing dreadfully bloodshot whites and tiny black pupils the size of a pinhead. Kakuzu stared, his excitement turning quickly to fear at the sight of his sick lover. At the same moment, the frail wooden door broke from its hinges and fell forward into the dingy flat. Three burly men in jackets stood silhouetted in the doorway with the sun at their backs, each carried a menacing aura and a gun in one hand.

"Kakuzu" one exclaimed, stepping forwards into the flat. His body language was terrifying but the tone in his voice suggested –surprisingly- only friendship. His dark beard stood out against his pale skin as he opened his mouth to drawl, "You said your place at 12 – its half past."

"Wha-?" the ex-akatsuki nin replied, dazed, then quickly recounted last night's events at the pub. He vaguely remembered this mans face, albeit in a drunken haze, but the conversation they'd had he'd tried to forget. A cold feeling manifested itself in his stomach. What he'd agreed to in that seedy darkened bar was murder...unpaid murder at that. He sighed

"Oh, so that's why you're late" one of the men sniggered, catching a glimpse of Hidan's pale hair as Kakuzu moved to get up,

"You got a ho, playa" they laughed in a mundane sexist way. Kakuzu knew pigs like this, disrespecting women for their own fun and loathed himself for ever agreeing to help them out. But he had the upper hand for now – they thought Hidan was a female, _god help me if they find out he's not,_ he thought.

Carefully turning his head, to block a direct view of his lover's chest, he looked the gang straight in the eyes, "Going to give us a minute?" he sneered in his best impression of a womanizing gang runner. They had to believe he'd spent the night with a prostitute – the respect gained for such an act would maybe keep him alive in the lions den. Plus, the alternative was explaining why he was sharing his bed with another man – not exactly an option.

Whether they bought it or not, the men turned round and left with barely a backward glance. Obviously they needed Kakuzu's help dearly, or he'd be finding himself face down in the concrete for asking for such a thing as privacy. The sound of wood against wood boomed smoothly through the room as the men half heartedly re-attached his door. He sighed with relief.

"Hidan..." he whispered again, not knowing whether the young priest heard him or not, "I have to go, look after yourself..."

The thin blankets rustled in the half light, maybe they were no use for warmth but at least they proved their worth by covering up Kakuzu's weighty secret. Hidan moaned slightly as Kakuzu withdrew from him, his legs opening and closing searching for that lost body. Again, Kakuzu felt a pang of pity for his lover, his best friend as he re-opened the door and stepped into the light. Leaving him behind was unavoidable; he still hadn't made any attempt to rise from the bed and despite Kakuzu's parting words, had made no effort to look after himself independently.

Kakuzu's ashen face went unnoticed by the hoodies waiting for him outside on the forecourt, and the gangsters peered into the room as he moved out into the afternoon sun.

"sleepin' like a baby!" one jeered, high fiving a man with a rag on his head, "you must be damn good, son"

"whatever" he brushed off the comment and took a look around, ignoring the pain in his heart.

"Got a gun?" he asked, more for the look of the thing than for any real need. His headband had been stuffed under the mattress back inside, possibly to sell on the black market later if they ran low on cash. Consequently, nobody knew of his profound ninja skills.

"here mate" the tallest of the men reached into a beaten up jacket and handed him a heavy metal weapon. It smelt of oil and evil and Kakuzu felt dirty even handling it. He glanced around the group subtly as they walked away from the flat and further into the maze of ghettos, heading for the train tracks on the edge of town. Positioning the gun in the same way as the others he took stock of his situation. Big guy ahead, dressed in jeans and jacket, two smaller guys to the left and right – one covered in tattoos and the other swigging out of a paper bag.

"Want some?" he offered, swinging long blonde hair adorned with beads out of the way and switching the bottle into his hand to offer it as soon as he noticed he was being watched.

"Sure" Kakuzu replied, bringing the bottle to his lips and drinking deeply, the stuff tasted horrible, but as he'd learnt last night alcohol brought a fuzzy grey cloud down over all his worries. Relieved he backed his fears into a corner and drank again, gripping the gun harder in his other hand until his knuckles turned white. The breeze flew through their hair one last time, bringing them together as a formidable team staring grave faced across the thrumming tracks into enemy gang territory. Some fucker was going to DIE today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alone in the murky depths of the shack, Hidan tried to cope with his loneliness. It had never been a problem for him before, living through the ages without a hand to guide him except that of his god. But now, confused, naked and cold shivering under a thin blanket and alive for the first time in days he felt terribly insecure. A freezing tear trickled down from his frightened eyes, he'd been abandoned. He had no idea where he was...no memory of how he'd got here, and this burning need...throbbing between hi s legs. He shifted, impatient to ease the pressure and nearly screamed aloud as intense pain exploded up and down his spine. What was that? _Have I been attacked?_ He wondered, feeling more lost than ever before. Sitting bolt upright for so long had made him feel dizzy again so carefully he lowered himself to the thin pillows, Kakuzu's smell...it lingered on this linen. Faint but there, Hidan relaxed mentally but the itch in his loins only grew stronger. That scent of his lover sent unwelcome urges spinning through his mind, with a guilty jolt his hand shot downwards, clutching at himself again.

His eyes closed, shielding the light from the red irises with bloodshot veins. He clenched his teeth, eager not to make a sound as slowly he administered the relieving touch. His back was flat on the mattress, his knees bent and the flats of his feet resting firmly on the sheets. Gradually he parted his legs, willing himself to remain silent and hoping against hope that nobody walked in on him. With only one hand he stroked the inside of his legs, the delicate and pale skin tingling with every brush of his long fingers. Even at this stage he felt himself growing stiff, his leg muscles twitched, oh how he needed Kakuzu!

The air between himself and the covers began to heat up, a drop of sweat rolled down his bare chest and in anguish he threw the blankets off himself. Frustrated now, the lone hand traversed down the slope of his leg and played tantalisingly over his groin, he sighed – a faint groan hidden in the outrush of air. Outside the hut, all was silent and the radiating summer sun beat down upon the miles of concrete. Not an animal or creature moved, the chances of there even being an animal alive in this district to begin with was slim to none – every creature having been killed and eaten by impoverished locals. However inside the run down flat, Hidan's efforts at discretion were failing miserably.

"Hhn" he moaned and gritted his teeth as another, stronger wave of arousal threatened to make him raise his voice above a shout. His left and right hand joined in unison, pumping and stroking without rhythm or purpose. His frail hips lifted, slamming up into his own warm sticky hand and he nearly cried out in pleasure.

"K...ka..." he huffed, trying to call his lover's name. Perhaps if he shouted loud enough, Kakuzu would come running home and cure this desperate pang of lust that was almost burning him up! Kakuzu...those beautiful deep eyes, the severe dominance, masculinity, a body made of scars...Images and desired stirred within Hidan's tortured mind, and he bucked again, and again, finally shooting his load up into the turgid air and collapsing back into the pillows. Momentarily satisfied he plunged back into the abysmal half-sleep of the sick, only to awake and repeat the process time and time again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out in the glaring brilliance of the afternoon, Kakuzu strode with the other three gang members into the heart of rival territory. The pace was fast and the atmosphere was tense. Today they aimed to see someone perish at their hands, but each knew that other men may die if they tried to interfere. The message was clear, kill the target...at any cost.

The day had turned hot unexpectedly, and dry dust swirled around the deadly iron bars of the train tracks. The large stones and cobbles between the rails crunched as they made their way swiftly across, none of them had checked the time and a train could come thundering out of the distance at any moment. It was not worth dawdling long here, the minutes ticked steadily on. Their boots made heavy thudding noises on the compacted earthen roads and Kakuzu groaned inwardly _gone are the days of impeccable ninja stealth_. The misguided group passed between rows of whitewashed stone bungalows, confident of their direction but fearful all the same. What was it that made them jumpy? The patches of shade encroaching on their path? The stranger in their midst? Perhaps they expected an ambush or maybe, Kakuzu pondered, maybe they were living in fear of the deed itself – the snuffing out of another human life.

Looking round the frightened men's faces he could see it in their eyes, could they really complete a kill? From the start Kakuzu knew they were not like him, they hadn't the strength or nerve for this. Could they hang on, clutching at an enemy's throat while he struggled and gasped away his last minutes of life? No. Could they plunge a knife deep into their opponents gut, and keep it there, twist it maybe until his eyes grew dull and his breath died? No again.

Or perhaps, perhaps the reason for their fear and discomfort was because of Kakuzu's presence. He was a stranger yes, but a strong and foreboding stranger. One that carried an air of importance and an animal gleam in his eye. He would enjoy this kill, savour it and take pleasure from the blood on his hands, maybe this was truly what caused the group to jump at shadows?

Their footsteps slowed as again, they passed an intersection of dusty mud track roads, nothing moved except some tattered washing hung high on a piece of wire. Across the crossroads tin roofs and spindly metal fences stretched out for what seemed like eternity, the windows bore no glass and the ground was bare except for a few pale blades of grass. A heatwave shimmered in the distance, the place smelt of beer. To Kakuzu, this area looked no different to all the others they'd passed through, but the other members of his group had grown quieter still. Apparently they were close.

A door opened, the sound as loud as a gunshot in the silence. A man emerged into the light, he was middle aged, wearing a mesh shirt and combats. Unarmed.

"That's him" the man with the rag whispered tentatively, gripping his gun tighter. "go take him out"

Kakuzu looked back behind them, then checked the street again. All clear. He knew ways of killing that didn't make a sound, but these men obviously expected him to use the gun. Stealthily he scampered across the street, keeping low and approaching the door in absolute silence. He peered through a gap in the wood, it was dark inside. This man was supposed to be a drug dealer and yet he had no security whatsoever, no dog, no guards. Kakuzu despaired at the simplicity of the task and pushed through the thin door into the fetid atmosphere of the hovel.

At once he sensed more people than one. There were at least five other people here and his heart began to speed up at the thought of a multiple kill. Throwing caution to the wind he leaned around the doorframe and squinted into the smokey gloom. The walls of the place were filthy, the floor was littered with broken bottles and needles, and worse the bodies of two sleeping men were spread out in the mess. Obviously passed out from overdose. Kakuzu approached, then quietly and efficiently snapped their necks as they slept. Two down, three to go. His heart was hammering in his ribs, there was a lot to be said for the all out battle, but a silent kill was just as satisfying. Like liquid darkness he slipped into the next room where a tiny patch of light spilled down onto a ragged couch. A man sat bolt upright, rolling cigarettes, or perhaps something a little more illegal than that. His eyes were wide and bright and Kakuzu could sense an irregular heart rate, another drug user.

He had no use for the gun in this case and he itched to use his bare hands. The cold metal pressed against his skin as he slid it into his waistband, then carefully he drew closer to the man. Three tentacles flew through the humid air and gagged the gangster, the others held his arms still – no guns here. Kakuzu's mouth grew dry whilst goose bumps erupted along his arms, without any hesitation he curled his hands into a fist and plunged it through the man's chest. Blood burst up into his face, down his arms, inside his clothes. The crimson liquid flowed onto the couch, soaking through and turning all to red. His victim's eyes briefly registered fear and surprise before closing slowly and finally. 3 down.

Kakuzu straightened out, the house had no upstairs but perhaps the other souls lurked in the attic? The dry and sandy garden was deserted, as was the kitchen. There were no stairs. He reached for the gun again, holding it out in front of him as he moved through the run down apartment. A loft hatch hung open ahead of him, overhead a floorboard squeaked.

Kakuzu smiled, they'd given themselves away already. With his chakra he pinpointed their heart beats, fast and fearful, then opened fire on the ceiling above. Whether he hit them with the gun or not was immaterial, plaster rained down on him cutting his arms and filling the slashes with white dust. The weapon clicked, he was out of bullets.

Some part of him knew that both the targets were dead, and that only one man should have died here today. The other part urged him upwards anyway _just to have a look._ He knew what he would find, and guiltily he grabbed the edge of the open trapdoor. Ninja's never needed ladders so with brute strength he heaved himself up into the cool damp atmosphere of the loft.

"Fuck!" he cursed the second he placed a knee on the bare boards, something had cut him and he could feel blood dripping down his leg. Blindly he reached out for a light switch, feeling his way past boxes and boxes of shifting invisible substances. He knew what they must keep up here, but didn't want to admit to himself that he'd come looking for it. The guilty thought weighed on his conscience but he ignored it for now, the people were dead. Finders keepers.

His clammy fingers fumbled clumsily over a switch and suddenly the small attic was awash with bright electric light, before him spread out on the floor lay a dangerous collection of needles, half-rolled joints and bags filled with powder. Those needles looked sharp...Thinking on that for a mere second he felt his blood run cold, with a lurch of dread he looked behind him to confirm his fears and there lying darkly on the edge of the trapdoor was a single needle, the point still glinting red.

Hurrying now, his body fuelled by fear he grabbed as much of the stuff as he could and began ramming it into a bag. His hands worked in a frenzy – who knew how much this shit was worth? The bag grew full and he started stuffing the small pouch-like bags into his jacket pockets. This could keep him and Hidan alive for weeks, maybe months of they cut the powder with something cheaper.

Was there any hard cash here? He doubted it, so with a final heave he dropped from the loft onto the ground floor. Already his leg was feeling numb – what the hell had been in that needle? He limped as fast as he could, out of the shack and into the street where his diminished posse were waiting. Only one man remained – the other two having run off at the first sound of gunshots. He limped to get closer, his right leg dragging now and the heavy bag cutting into his shoulder. The pain drove him on, faster and faster, he must clear the scene before the cops arrived.

As he approached the remaining man he saw the urgency in his eyes, and instead of offering him a helping hand, the cowardly gang rat simply threw him his dues – a tightly packed wad of crisp notes- before turning tail and legging it down an alley filled with broken glass. Kakuzu stared in disbelief, not only was he lost in enemy territory, he'd been accidently drugged and could feel himself going down fast. Desperately he limped into the shadows, taking roads that seemed to lead away, back the way he'd come, all the while checking over his shoulder for approaching rivals. Gradually the day turned to evening, the temperature dropped steadily and the dusty road turned cool beneath his feet. The stark glare from the whitewashed houses turned to a blue glow as the sun fell and the moon dominated the heavens, slowly and stealthily stars appeared high above...

Hidan heard his lover return.

Laying alone all day on the creased and filthy sheets, damp with his own sweat and seed he'd thought only of this moment. He tried to raise himself on his arms, to stare fully into the face of his partner but the pain in his head forced him back. He felt his temperature rise, felt the need growing inexplicably fast. His fingers gripped the sheets again and he clenched his teeth – desperate not to make a sound. Kakuzu moved closer, even in the dark Hidan could sense his masculine presence – his hulking strength and awesome power.

"_Come here_" he hissed, almost shocked at his own ability to make a coherent sentence, and groaned loud and long when Kakuzu's full weight pressed him deep into the mattress. He'd been running, Hidan could smell the sweat on him and it drove him mad. His heart beat was steady as always – a sign of his impeccable fitness and distantly as if through a fog Hidan saw the glowing green of his spectral eyes.

"I want you..._take me, please!"_ he whined. Anything to relieve the pressure building in him, he craved for his partner to tear his clothes off and bury himself deep inside...grip and bite his shoulders till he bled. He'd do anything, oh anything...

Kakuzu felt the smaller man wildly toss and turn under him, trying to get his pants undone. He grimaced, of all the things he'd like to do at the moment, taking Hidan hard and fast was top of the list. But the man was sick, he couldn't do that to him! The priest was cursing now, tearing at his own skin, pleading for release. His left hand travelled downwards again, past his abdomen, through his own wide spread legs further and further around until-

"NO Hidan" Kakuzu almost shouted, snatching the pale hands away. Hidan's entrance was sore and red enough from last night without...that. The Jashinist's eyes bulged, and his muscles tensed, he was wound like a spring and in that moment Kakuzu made a split second decision. The needles lay in his bag still, the folded fabric slung over his back. In one quick movement he pulled one free, held Hidan's arm out and shoved the sharp point inside.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered

There. Sedated.

Hidan's small world once again faded to black. His limp form was strangely light to Kakuzu, his muscles and flesh seemed to have disappeared leaving only skin and bone. Carrying the smaller man in his arms, Kakuzu lay down upon the bed. He placed Hidan's head on his chest and laid his frail body down between his legs. Safe at last. He wished he could stay like this with him for all eternity, for at least now both of them were together. Hidan's breathing was calm and soft, and in his dreamless sleep he wriggled lower, eventually resting his silver head in the warmest place on Kakuzu's body. He gave a gentle sigh.

Right where you want to be, the stitch nin thought ironically.

_Hey it's me, I realize how mean i'm being to these two -isn't it fun! _

_I also wanted to explain the title of this story to any of you who are curious. Interface, for one it's a word used in dressmaking, the interfacing is a small piece of fabric that goes between the outside of the fabric and the part that touches you. In this I wanted to highlight the fact that the felings shared between Hidan and Kakuzu were hidden as if behind a wall, touching their hearts but thankfully hidden from the rest of the world. _

_Secondly, when two things communicate, it's called interfacing. This works two ways in my story. Theres the love and passion between the two lovers, but also the way they are drifting apart and seperating._

_Anyway, whether you're bothered or not, I'm off to watch the olympics...GO ENGLAND!!_


	4. Giving In

_I'm a dead man_...Kakuzu thought, eyeing the bags of stolen loot from the night before. Someone must have found out, trailed him back here perhaps. What if a rival gang member burst in here while he was out...found Hidan...hurt him...? A single tear broke free and rolled down his face. In the very act of helping his sick partner, he'd only endangered him further. The priest was still sleeping off the effects of the tranquilizing drug, and Kakuzu wondered how long it would be before he had to administer the needle again. Much as he hated to do it, Hidan needed to be kept calm, he could have hurt himself – thinking solely of his urges day and night was no good for anyone.

In this situation, storing what he needed and ditching the rest would probably work out as well as anything else, but... The guilty feeling rose again in his gut, it just seemed a waste to sell this on to strangers without trying just a little bit...just a bit. Why not?

The pinch on his knee from the invasion of the enemy house throbbed and itched. It looked angry and red in the morning light and he scratched at it distractedly. What had been in that needle? Had it even been clean? Somewhere at the back of his mind it worried him that in fact, he was not worried at all. Instead of tending to the injury, his only preoccupation was opening that bag...taking a look...giving in...

He bent down, examining the bags as the clear light of dawn swept over the small hovel. Decision time. He rifled carefully through the horde of stolen goods, figuring out what would bring in the largest amount of cold hard cash. Most of the needles he'd keep for Hidan, the little white bags he'd sell and make some money but the half-rolled joints wouldn't go for much. He decided to have a try.

He slumped against the wall, scuffling his feet in the dust. His clothes were filthy and torn and his hair was unkempt and messy. In his hand he finished rolling the spliff and lit it with the last remaining droplets of fluid from a stolen lighter, he threw the thing into the dirt – now he really could only try this once. He rested his head back and took a long drag from the thing like he'd seen Konan do back at base...oh back at base. The growing feeling of sadness finally hit him, after staying in him for days the emotion finally broke like a wave over his head. He was never in Akatsuki just for the money, he was part of a team – part of an unstoppable team, surrounded by criminals but more importantly friends.

Bitterly he fixated on the unfairness of his world. It was ok for the little Konoha ninja and even their sensei to bang on about friendship day in and day out, what about Akatsuki? Were they not friends also? Did they not have bonds, similar ties linking them together? What happened when their bonds were broken? Granted, he had no emotionally inept picture book to flash off to people when it pleased him, but he _hurt_, deep inside where nobody could see or even reach. He took another drag on the smoking stick between his lips, hoping it would cast the same pearly haze over his problems like alcohol did. He was not disappointed.

_Fade out...look down at the scene, A run down hut, the walls only standing by resting on each other like tired travellers, no glass in the broken windows and no carpet but that of dust upon the floors. The door rests on its hinges, sagging and buckled by the heat, a small amount of light filters through under it but not enough to illuminate the room. The sun's cleansing light is blocked by shanty squats to the hut's left and right – hardly any light manages to permeate the evil shadows. Smoke curls up from a lone man on the floor, his legs are stuck out at odd angles as if he fell. His eyes seem far away, chasing old memories back and forth. Across the room another young man lays passed out on a filthy __mattress, the sheets having been laid to waste in the dust to his right. An angry red lump glows on his arm – a badly injected dose of something. He makes no sound and moves not once, even his breathing is virtually undetectable. This man wears no clothing, and from your position high above you notice his body is sore, frail, broken._

_These used to be warriors, you think. What has my world done to them?_

The sky was a burnt orange colour when Kakuzu finally made his way out of the hut, aiming to do some deals and earn some cash. He'd been in the room, strangling over whether it was safe to leave Hidan, the albino must have slept off the drugs by now, but he had still not risen. His eyes remained closed in sleep, whether faked or real Kakuzu didn't know. He felt like he and Hidan were drifting apart, himself into lowly crime and Hidan into a form of insanity. Another pain to deal with, another sadness to swallow.

His head hung low, he disappeared into the early evening glare to sell what he could to keep his partner alive. He only hoped Hidan would last the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heat...

Damp...

Pain...

The only things that registered in his confused mind as he lay still in the cloying darkness. Kakuzu was gone, as usual. _The need_ burned through his mind, as usual. How long had it been since his lover left? He could still smell his scent on the air and his muscles tensed, his heart pulsed and sweat beads formed on his forehead. He felt dozy but the heat was crushing him into a forceful wakefulness. His eyes zoned out but he listened in to the sounds of the world – whichever world he was in today...

A bird singing, gunshots far off in the distance almost muffled by the sounds of a screaming argument a few doors away. The dry grass rustling in a non-existent breeze, a dog barked once then feel silent, not even bothering to rattle its chain, then...footsteps...Hidan could hear footsteps approaching.

"Ka..Kaku..." he croaked, trying to call for his lover – afraid he might walk away. But the door slammed open nonetheless.

But it was not Kakuzu standing there.

"Who the fuck are you?" the young men grunted.

Hidan's fear jumped right off the scale, he was laying naked, weak and exposed without his protector in sight. The fact he was immortal he seemed to have forgotten for the moment and his heart beat fast with trepidation and surprise. The men seemed equally surprised to see him; they'd only come for the drugs but found a man here instead.

"Take him, Nate" the man in front ordered and a burly teenager stepped up to Hidan's side, trying to avoid looking up into his sick eyes or down at his bareness.

"Where's the stuff?" he growled into Hidan's ear, but the priest was not listening...that low baritone voice at his ear was just like Kakuzu's close and demanding. He could nearly imagine his lover's hands on his body, sweeping and touching.

"I said where are the-" the yob tried again but was cut off by a high whine of desire.

Hidan's pale hands rose, grappling with the Yob's jacket. His original intentions were to rip it off, but his actions seemed only to tangle the two of them together. Unconsciously, he spread his legs inviting his invisible lover to take him, become one with him. Involuntary convulsions shook him and he burned with the need to _thrust._

"G-guys! H-help he's gone n-nuts!" Nate stammered, trying to extract himself from Hidan's clutches,

"WHERE are the DRUGS!?" his companion screamed, backing up his abused friend and looming closer over Hidan. The priest flailed, his back arching, and both men caught a glimpse of the swollen red mark on his inner arm.

_He's obviously been using... _

"Must be on a 'trip" Nate concluded, turning round and nodding to his crew for backup. To have used the stash they were looking for, this piece of shit had to know where it was, and that made him a liar as well as a lowlife.

"ave him" the man at the back slurred, and Nate pulled out a sharp bladed knife. To hell with it, he thought, enough time's been wasted here already. Without a moment's hesitation or a second's regret he drove the weapon deep between the pale mans ribs.

"Aaagghh!" Hidan moaned, gritting his teeth and tensing as his sexual anguish only worsened. The pain in his chest seemed to act as a catalyst for the arousal blistering through him already. His back arched up, chest pumping up and down. His skin was slicked with sweat and he stifled the scream that was building in his throat. Blinded by lust he raised a heavy arm and ripped the blade from his body.

To his attacker's horror and to his own indescribable pleasure, he upended the weapon, clutching the deadly metal in his hand and thrust the handle up into his hot, sweet spot.

"G-gah...god" he moaned, caught in the throes of a desperate climax. The others in the room recoiled in disgust, watching the blood run from the palm of his hand and down onto the bed. Their knife was making mincemeat of his hand but the zealot seemed not to notice. Back and forth, deeper and deeper still he pushed it, his groans fading to harsh shallow breaths as he crept closer to the edge.

"L-lets get the fuck out of here!" Nate yelled and almost tripped over his friends in the haste to get away. Their footsteps grew faint and distant, disappearing as fast as they'd come, fading fast into the simmering afternoon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The midges were out in their millions when Kakuzu returned, his bags much lighter and his wallet considerably fuller. Feeling better than he had in days, he swung the door wide and stepped through into the gloom. The first thing he noticed was the heat, filling the room and smacking him in the face like a barrier, the second was the scent of blood.

His dark eyes crossed the room, the fetid smell caught in his nostrils. Splayed out on the bed, Hidan lay in a state of delirium. Shudders racked his body and dried blood coated his hand, the wound on his chest looked infected already and as Kakuzu stood, transfixed, he listened.

"Hn...hn...hn" the albino groaned, pumping his bloody hand faster and faster, still clutching the crimson blade tightly. He was blushing, his silver hair dark with sweat and between his legs he held himself securely. Kakuzu felt a growing disappointment with the man; he had not been able to restrain himself, and had done himself considerable damage trying to satisfy his insatiable urges. Where had the knife come from? Who had injured his partner?

Kakuzu swayed gently, the alcohol soaking through him and blowing all his cares away. The strap of the bag slipped limply from his broad shoulder and the rough fabric tumbled to the floor, carving a trail through the thick dust. Over on the wall, a few old brooms shuddered with the weight of the back hitting the carpetless floor. His cheekbone stung – the result of a barfight half an hour ago and under his sleeves his knuckles bled. The adrenaline pumped freshly though his system, mixing with the alcohol and turning him into a buzzing machine of anger and rage.

"Oh Hidan..." he sneered, looking down upon his partner as nothing but a liability. How long had they been in this dump now? It had to be a month, and who'd been the one to provide food and shelter? Who'd been the one bringing in money and risking his neck? Himself. And what had Hidan done? Nothing except roll around in bed all day, lounging, faking illness and getting himself off.

The anger reached boiling point and something inside Kakuzu's head snapped. He stalked to the bedside and loomed over Hidan like a thundercloud. The man was caught up in his own little world, fucking himself senseless with someone else's knife. The tip of his member glowed a rosy red, and Kakuzu felt his own hunger rear its ugly head.

"Hidan..." he whispered into the priest's ear just to see if the little shit responded. He didn't and distantly through the red mist of anger, Kakuzu felt his fury boil over. As if through a pane of crimson glass he saw himself tear the knife free of Hidan's clutches, spilling blood over himself, and throw the weapon to stick shuddering in the wooden wall. In an instant he was straddling his fallen angel, willing to embrace his sickness and caring not for his safety or stability of mind.

Beneath him, the zealot whined and his face scrunched up in discomfort. Kakuzu's weight was bearing down on him and his entrance stung like the very fires of hell. There was blood on his hands and the torn skin flapped uselessly on his lovers' chest as he felt his way up. Distantly, he felt Kakuzu shift and remove his clothes. Heatwaves erupted at every point at which their skin touched, the tingling sensation of longing building up in every pore, every cell.

Gentleness was not Kakuzu's forte, he gripped Hidan's legs - thin and fragile now after weeks without use, and placed them securely around his own shoulders. His ears were deaf to Hidan's screams of pain, all that he desired lay in front of him. Sore, red, bleeding and utterly helpless.

He could barely meet Hidan's eyes, unfocussed and bloodshot as they were, and instead focussed his attention downwards to the task at hand. His lover was badly stretched, the skin looked red and angry, inflamed and painful. Chills racked his body as he lay shivering, the wait was killing him. A terrifying thought crossed his mind in a flash, one that shook him to the bone...Was this addiction?

He gripped the albino's arms so tight the skin began to bruise, then leant down and kissed him fiercely. His sharp teeth knocked Hidan's thin lips and blood dribbled down his chin and onto his pale white neck. He hissed almost silently, relishing the stinging pain like a connoisseur relishes a fine wine. He could smell the bitter scent of alcohol on Kakuzu's breath, feel its effects on him in the way his hands moved. He was being rough, manhandling Hidan's body in just the way it suited him, oblivious to his needs and aching underused muscles. What had caused this vicious anger? What had woken his furious temper?

_I used to be my own protection... _Hidan thought wistfully, absently disappearing into his own tormented mind once more. Kakuzu's actions were getting more and more violent by the minute, and it eased the zealot's pain just to sink slowly into his own thoughts. His body was crying out for attention whereas his mind was simply pleading for peace. He knew both would eventually come at the same price...

"Kakuzu...please..." he begged, looking up through teary eyes at his lover. Kakuzu was watching him, noticing every twitch and breath. His great length was poised just outside Hidan's entrance, gently touching, softly stroking but not yet inside, making the man cry and crave for it all the more.

"H- hurt me...Kakuzu...hurt m-me damnit!" he stuttered

"You prefer it like this, don't you?" he breathed into Hidan's ear, forcing a lustful groan through his clenched teeth. The waiting was almost too much to bear, his legs were spread as far as they would go, he was covered in cold sweat and shaking. Purple bruises were forming on his pale skin, giving him an ugly patchwork appearance...

"Kakuzu . . . I need to...have to . . . have you" he gasped, his stomach muscles were clenching painfully now and he desperately needed his release. Kakuzu would never understand this feeling, this agony, this curse he'd suffered through every day since they left Akatsuki.

"You're just a common whore" he snarled, letting the derogatory comment sink into Hidan's mind. Another insult to deal with, another bash to his confidence,

"You'll never understand..." he whispered back, his voice reduced to a mere breath with the strain.

Then at last, Kakuzu plunged into him.

His back arched, and his small hands balled into fists. Momentarily the throbbing agony of his wounds disappeared to be replaced by this delicious sweetness he'd been looking for, searching for all these past weeks.

"Urgh . . . thank you..." he sighed in grateful relief. No screams passed his pale lips this time. Kakuzu was inside him...that was all that mattered. Peace spread through him at an alarming rate, hot on the heels of the wave of pleasure he'd been craving.

Kakuzu pushed into him several times, confused at his looseness. He'd slipped in without so much as a yelp from his lover, and was finding it entirely too easy to move. The expression on Hidan's face had scared him too. He wasn't fucking about, it was genuine relief that lingered in his eyes the moment Kakuzu entered him. Was Hidan so caught up with him that he'd become addicted in his sickness? The thought chilled him, but he pushed it away, at the same time surging forwards again and penetrating Hidan so deeply his eyes closed with the sheer heat and pleasure. He'd missed this, oh how he'd missed it.

Beneath him, Hidan was lost to a world of pleasure. His muscles tensed and his eyes were screwed shut. Finally he felt alive, awake. He'd been lifted up out of the darkness of his sickness and shown the world. How long had it been? Days . . . weeks? With a gasp, he reached down and gripped his testicles as they tightened...he was close.

"Kakuzu! Hah..." he grunted as he came, hard as usual. Black stars danced with sizzling dots in front of his eyes and he flopped down, exhausted. Above him, Kakuzu pulled out, although he didn't feel much...not like before. They lay together, listening as their breathing slowed and the heat was chased away by the night time breeze. Hidan tried to curl up, snuggle closer to Kakuzu as the darkness inevitably closed around him again scattering coherent thought, but the stitched nin pushed him cruelly away.

Faintly, before the sickness took him again, Hidan shed a single tear. It rolled sparkling off his cheek and died on the bed. Part of him died with it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unbeknownst to both of them, as they fell into slumber and let the sweat dry on their tired bodies, the damage done inside Hidan's head grew slowly but steadily worse. A red angry wound had been visible on the back of his head from day one, this Kakuzu had noticed, but far beneath the surface things were not as they should be. Blood trickled gradually through parts of his brain that it shouldn't, not enough to cause regeneration of tissue as in his rituals, yet too much to remain harmless. A tiny piece of his skull had been dislodged when Pein – his leader – struck him. That same piece had been driven destructively inside a part of his brain called the medulla oblongata.

Science lesson This part of the mind controls things like emotions, and blood flow. In Hidan's case, the trauma had frozen a select few of his emotions – the ones he was feeling at the exact moment of conflict. As the internal bleeding worsened, he was loosing his grip on other motor functions – the links from the medulla to the spine having been slowly weakened. Signals were not being sent through his body properly, and all he could feel was an almost constant, burning arousal. The like of which could never be satisfied. His instincts, his anger, his pious devotion to his god had all but evaporated, leaving only an animal desire and a lingering doubt.

"K . . . kuzu" Hidan's raspy voice quaked as the night stars faded into the glowing dawn. The heat of the night had parched his throat and it felt like he'd swallowed a cactus, but that was the least of his problems right now. _He hurt._ And still his body pleaded for more. Next to him, Kakuzu was still fast asleep oblivious to his partner's growing need. He snored and rolled over and out of Hidan's desperate clutches.

"Kuzu...!" he whined again, his cries sounding more urgent by the minute. Damnit why didn't it stop? He pawed at his lover's back and, failing that, ground slowly into him from behind. The sensation felt positively glorious, like taking a cold shower on a furiously hot day, a brief respite from the throbbing, burning fire.

"Hnnn" he moaned, gripping harder on Kakuzu's shoulders and falling into a rhythm. He hadn't entered him, hadn't even removed the clothes, but the movement brought a fresh relief. Kakuzu growled and shifted further away, whether awake or asleep still Hidan didn't know, but the bastard wasn't going to play ball.

"Fuck you" he whispered and rolled onto his back, reaching over the edge of the bed to what he'd noticed earlier. His arm ached terribly, the simple act of reaching was causing his muscles to strain after having lain dormant for so long in bed. Stretching a little further into the dark, his fingers scraped it and a flare of hope rose inside him – thank god it was still there! He cradled the smooth wooden broom and brought it closer to him, hugging it to his chest. The weight of the brush on the end was too much for him to handle so with difficulty he unscrewed it, letting it fall to the floor with a thud and hoping Kakuzu didn't notice. For a second he didn't breathe, just waiting hoping that his partner would continue to sleep and allow him this one respite from his sickness. It wasn't giving in, he told himself, but seriously what would happen if he refused himself this? Would he die? Go mad? He didn't wait to find out, besides now the urge was so strong it was impossible to think of anything other than clenching his fist around the wood, and driving it point first into himself, ramming it home between his legs. Maybe he'd pass out from sheer relief; if that was the case it would be a blessing from the gods themselves.

"Mpphh!" he huffed as his muscles contracted, sending the wooden broom handle deeper inside him. His eyes rolled back into his head and he clenched his teeth against the pain. The handle of the broom was considerably thicker than that of the knife, and produced yet more satisfaction. Heat roared through him, as if he'd been soaked in gasoline and set ablaze. His head throbbed, but not more than his crotch beneath which the pole was rapidly thrusting back and forth.

Suddenly a hand caught hold of both his own, slapping them away from the broom and gently pulling the appliance free. Hidan groaned in failure and frustration. Through hazy eyes he saw Kakuzu staring down at him, was that disappointment on his face? He didn't have long to contemplate it because almost at once he was gathered up into Kakuzu's strong arms, holding him tightly, safely.

"Ssshhh" the older man whispered to him, rocking him like a babe, and Hidan realized he was sobbing. The glittering tears rolled down his face, salty and stinging his bruises as they fell onto his naked body. He felt useless, like rubbish. His world had dissolved into a sea of illness and pain, and Kakuzu was the only one keeping him from drowning. His shoulders shook with shame and sorrow and he hung his head low. Kakuzu's arms were warm and he clung to them like an animal clings to driftwood in a storm. His face was damp with tears and his legs felt sticky with blood. A yelp broke from his throat as Kakuzu moved to lay back down, bringing Hidan gently onto his chest. Fiery pain leapt up his spine, blistering through him seeming to tear at his entrails and he clenched his teeth on the agony, turning a scream into a badly disguised moan. He rested his aching head on his lover's muscled chest and sighed, feeling a blanket rise and cover them both. It wasn't the heat he craved, just the sensation of being enclosed, being safe.

Beneath him, Kakuzu's hands spread across his back, calming him. The digits rose over his neck but stopped short at his silvery head. A moment passed. This time it was Kakuzu shedding tears. The salty droplets rolled down his cheeks with shock and regret. Purely by accident his dark hand had passed over the alien lump on the back of Hidan's head. The flesh felt wet and sore. The hair surrounding it was damp also, with blood? He took a terrified look at his hand and his stomach lurched with fear to see it glistening red, fear rapidly fermented into anger – anger for Akatsuki.

His eyes narrowed, slowing the flow of shining tears now trickling from them. He was_ Kakuzu_ – an ex falls nin who, despite his unfounded reputation, never let a man down. Hidan was his most precious partner, he would not let him drift away as the others had – felled by miscellaneous 'accidents' in the field while their diabolical leader sat pretty on the profits. As always, Akatsuki's reputation was second to none, anyone who didn't make the mark was . . . sadly 'lost' on a mission. Most thought it common knowledge that Kakuzu killed all his partners. Not so. Just another mask to wear, another piece of his life to secret away. It had had the desired effect – no one bothered him and no one asked any questions, until now.

He clenched his teeth on another sob, damnit he would NOT cry. The light was fading fast out of the sky, bringing the stars forth in their brilliance, not that either of them could see the majestic display unfolding above them. Kakuzu gripped Hidan even tighter to him, the action lacking any sexual overtones – merely a desire to keep him safe. Their tears mingled on the pillow,

"Goodnight, my love" Kakuzu whispered


	5. Solution

_Hey guys, just to say I appreciate all the review and that you've been sending me. It's made me keep going with this one (even tho i love it to bits lol) and have you all seen naruto shippuden episode 72? It only just came out and it has these two in it! Hearthrob!! I think im going to have to watch it again, anyway enjoy. . ._

A runaway train, sparks flying from its iron wheels as the brakes fail and gravity pulls it to terrifying speeds, this is the scene Kakuzu now likened his life to. He heaved the bag over his left shoulder, cursing the bruises it left yesterday and took one final glance around the room before heading off to sell crack and needles to the millions.

If it were not for the fact that his chest was slowly rising and falling, Hidan would have appeared dead to many. The reason again, was Kakuzu. He'd slipped the albino another dose of tranquilisers just before he awoke, ensuring he remain calm and more importantly, give his wounds a chance to heal. He felt ashamed with himself, but in his heart he knew he couldn't rely on Hidan. Even if he tied his hands and feet together and removed anything remotely phallic from the room, the zealot would still find a way to get covered in blood and get himself off before Kakuzu returned, he knew it.

He made his way carefully out into the morning mist, thanking his lucky stars for the lack of people around at this ungodly hour. Only the early songs of birds interrupted the silence but these were few and far between - most birds having been shot or killed by pollution. His feet crunched on broken glass and glittering dew trickled off the deadly shards. A few distant wisps of cloud floated amongst the pinks and blues of the dawn and Kakuzu wondered absently how peaceful it would be to fly up there with them. He strolled purposefully into the heart of the ghetto and leaned against a heavily grafitied wall. Now the reason for him being up at this hour starts to become clear...

Slowly, like frightened zoo animals at feeding time, people began to creep from the shadows surrounding the street corner on which the ex falls nin now stood. Apart from them, there seemed to be no one else around. The less people to oversee his deals, the better. Pale-faced teenagers and adults approached him, some with dark rings around their eyes, some with red swollen pinpricks in their arms – just like his beloved Hidan. These sunken eyed skeletons approached him, afraid yet driven by their addiction, if he'd been a tiger about to slash their throats open still they would have come. Money changed hands, bags and boxes were exchanged and gradually Kakuzu sold off his load of incriminating cargo, his stress evaporating with every sale. It mattered not to him who died or got ill as a result of drugs, he was in it for the cash – the cash to keep him and his lover alive.

He wasn't even counting the amount of people he sold to, most were gone in a second and he didn't remember their faces, only the sunken gaze and miscoloured purple tinged bags under their eyes. Then a man faced him, tall and muscled with an air of heath and strength about him. Kakuzu knew from instinct that this man was a fighter, maybe even a shenobi. He was dressed the same as the rest, although the junkies and him were a world apart. Was he a rival seller – aiming to kill Kakuzu for trespassing on his turf? Was he a friend of the other drug dealer Kakuzu had knocked off a few months back? Or worse, was he the police, trying to convict Kakuzu for that little robbery of the store a couple of nights ago...

His urge to fight rising, Kakuzu linked gazes with the stranger. His long brown hair was pulled back slightly by the wind, revealing a young face and crafty eyes. Neither spoke a word, but shook hands with brisk formality. The stitch ninja had no idea what was going on, but decided to play the game, for now. He noticed the flimsy, unreliable nature of the stranger's handshake and the glint in his eyes, each warning him not to trust this man. Gruffly he spoke up,

"What is it you want?" his tone had an angry edge to it, this buffoon was wasting valuable selling time and he wished he would leave. The handshake broke, leaving Kakuzu with what felt like a piece 

of folded paper in his right hand. He stared quizzically into the eyes of the other gent, before looking down at his hand. Lined paper, fairly small. The message was obviously formal but not long, and of course top secret.

"Have a pleasant day, sir" the man said, his words dead and meaningless as if they had been said a thousand times before. Then without a backwards glance, the messenger departed leaving him with a burning desire to read the note. He couldn't though, not now when there was money to make...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late again when he finally collapsed into the pub, already half drunk from a break in to a corner shop a few streets away. He'd joined in when he saw a gang had already punched out the windows and disabled the security alarms. Might as well take part, he'd thought, and snatched a bagful of bottles before it had even occurred to him there was money in the till. Now, with most of those bottles lying empty in alleyways, and his head spinning, flying free of worries he stumbled up to the bar and ordered something strong with ice in. Nobody even blinked, he was a regular here now. It paid off to know the names of every sorry drunk in here, no one tried to fight him and sometimes he got free drinks off friends. It was a break from his loneliness and sorrow, something to take his mind off the mess his life had become. He caught his reflection from a cracked mirror above the pumps, he was a pathetic sight. His coat was ragged and his hair was a state. He had dark rings around his own eyes, not from drug use but from lack of sleep and endless worry for Hidan. The sound of glass on wood shook him from his reverie, reminding him that he'd just downed another drink. The pile of glasses in front of him was racking up already, and his wallet was slowly emptying. Damnit he'd have nothing left for food. They'd been surviving on the bare minimum for weeks now and he noticed his own strength failing as muscles gave way to skin and bone. Hidan of course, had his own problems.

Speaking of, he'd probably be awake by now. A cold feeling of dread settled in his stomach with the thought. How could he have forgotten? Hidan was awake and alone, anything could have happened. Laying a few notes on the counter he bolted for the door, anxious to get home to his lover and prevent anything bad from happening. He staggered, and fell.

"Oi watch yourself, Kakuzu!" some random drunk yelled from the back of the hazy room, and he shook himself, rising groggily from a pile of broken glass he'd fallen into. Blood dripped from a cut in his face, matching that of a slice on his arm. He stared dazedly at the trickle of red, how long had it been since he'd seen his own blood spilled? How long had it _actually_ been? He took a moment to spin his memories back, he couldn't get up anyway, he may as well lie here in a spreading pool of drink and glass...and remember...

_Running with Akatsuki, all ten of them together, in formation sprinting as if to battle. His cloak swirling dust up from beneath their pounding feet. The chill morning air whistled through his hair, and to his left and right his companions strode, keeping pace with the leader at the front. Deidara's clay birds soared high above, deadly and beautiful at the same time. The darkness receded behind them, and ahead the rising sun shone a burnt red, lighting up the sky in a hundred fiery shades. Next to him Hidan ran gracefully, his muscles strong and a rosy blush in his cheeks, no sign of sickness on him at all. A tear slipped from Kakuzu's eye, he almost wished his lover was already dead – at least __then his suffering would be over and he could run again with his fallen companions, forever through the perfect dawn._

Dimly, Kakuzu felt arms hoisting him up from the floor of the bar, but his eyes were squeezed shut against the river of tears he knew would spill forth lest he open them. Hearty pats on the back followed him to the creaky, familiar wooden door, unseen voices telling him to go rest – it would all be better come the morning. Oh, how little they understood. He tripped out into the damp night, relishing the sudden privacy. He took a sullen look across his new domain, barely visible wire fences rattled in the dark, separating 'your land' from 'my land' across the many streets. Corrugated iron roofs gleamed dully under the moonlight. Even its silvery rays seemed somehow tainted after shining through this place. A few streetlamps glowed eerily, turning the graffiti around them into surreal shades of black and white, the effect was mind boggling – especially to a drunk.

Slowly and carefully Kakuzu began the journey home, each step instilling in him the fear of what he may find once he got there. Rounding the corner of his road, he fumbled in his pocket and remembered the note – as yet unread. _Leave it,_ some part of his conscience demanded. If it was bad news he knew he would lose his temper, and Hidan would take the worst of it, which he didn't deserve. If it was good news, well he'd do better to save it for the morning where even a tiny glimmer of hope would have him jumping from the bed.

His heart sank as the door came into sight, the bowed, warped wooden barricade between him and the world. The door his beloved Hidan had never been outside of. Speaking of, as he entered the shack he noticed silence and, alarmed, he ran over to the bed. Hidan was still there, still sleeping almost peacefully. His head lolled back in a doze and as always he lay naked, legs slightly parted, and guiltily Kakuzu felt his heart jump up and beat madly against his ribs. As he watched his lover sleep and felt his temperature rise, he realized he'd made it home only just in time. Hidan was waking up. The albino stirred, trying to stretch his legs but – and Kakuzu felt a pang of pity – his muscles were weakened to the point at which he could barely move. His limbs were stick thin, the bones showing through all too clearly. Though through all of this his expression showed peace, calm and a dozy smile played across his lips, even reaching to his watery eyes. Kakuzu leaned in to smile back but at once realized something was wrong.

Rapidly, Hidan's expression was changing from a tranquil grin to an agitated frown. Sweat beads appeared on his skin and his breathing became ragged, shallow and pained. He gripped fistfuls of the sheets, his whole body shuddering and hot with fever, he was panting like an animal and his eyes were wide with fear. The effects of the drug had worn off and he was thrown headlong into wakefulness again. All the hurt, sadness and anxiety returned in a tidal wave so great he shook under its weight. He knew what he wanted, he craved it so badly it caused him physical pain, but he couldn't ask, he couldn't beg. Not again. It was always bad after he woke up, but this time was the worst. He began to panic, feeling his arousal growing at an alarming rate, Kakuzu had tried his best to satisfy him, and it hadn't worked.

"Urgh . . ." he moaned, noticing his lover's cold hands sweeping his thighs, slowly parting them. He had neither the will nor the strength to stop him, but deep inside he felt his pride dissolving. He couldn't say no, the words literally wouldn't come, but he felt like a burden to Kakuzu. Weakly, he tried to slap the stitch nin's hands away, and their eyes met, Kakuzu instantly recognizing the plea in his priest's eyes.

"Sickness isn't a crime, Hidan" he murmured, "I understand you, and I know you need this . . ."

"Oh Kakuzu . . . oh Kakuzu _please_ . . ." he groaned through his clenched teeth. He lay on his back, his skin shining with sweat and his breathing quick and sharp. His head throbbed and stung and as he tried to raise his thin legs his backside felt sore and stretched – he was in agony. Between his legs his member throbbed, heavy and stiff already, aching for release yet again. He despaired.

Miserably he watched Kakuzu rock into him, exhaling and biting his lip through sheer pleasure. It revolted him how easily his lover slipped inside, he'd been fucked from assholes to breakfast time and his body was paying the price.

"D-deeper!" he cried, trying to push himself further down the length he was impaled on, and feeling Kakuzu slide in up to the hilt. The release was unforgettable, black stars swamped his vision, greedily stealing any hope of sight from him, heat exploded inside his stomach and he arched his back, urging Kakuzu to go faster. His small body shook with spasms, his spot getting pummelled by every thrust. He felt bruised inside and out, weak and frail as a skeleton, withered and sore, but still his mind demanded more.

"Harder!" he wailed, clinging to Kakuzu's strong arms as he shook with pleasure, his urges finally satisfied. His eyes screwed up with bliss and his legs spread wide apart. Their love was so intense he could not possibly wish it to stop, or even less, foresee an end to it. Had the bed been set ablaze? The air between them shimmered with heat, it felt as though he and Kakuzu were connected now in more than the obvious way. His heart thumped, and all 5 of Kakuzu's seemed to beat steadily in time with it, in time with their fast and furious pace, in time with every shuddering breath.

"Hold on, Hidan" he warned, sensing his lover was dangerously close to the edge. If he could push him just a little further, would he be satisfied for just a little longer? He surged forwards, reaching deep inside his lover, pushing his genitals flush against Hidan's soft flesh, and the priest moaned desperately. Growling Kakuzu's name he came, almost too hard to stay conscious, and lay panting, dazed but sated.

"Don't go" he pleaded, as his lover prepared to pull out

"It's not going to stay ha-" Kakuzu began, but Hidan cut him off

"Don't leave me! Please!" he croaked, sounding scared as a child.

"I'll stay in you tonight, and _all day_ tomorrow" Kakuzu promised, and smiled sadly when Hidan could do little more than gratefully moan his thanks. He dipped his head, urging his lover to move slightly and meet his lips in a kiss, but he could not. He was trying, you could see it in his eyes, but his body remained still. His lip quivered, warning of tears to come, and kindly Kakuzu shushed him, cradling his damaged head as both fell into a fitful sleep.

The note from the stranger remained crumpled inside Kakuzu's jacket pocket, forgotten for now. The ink had smudged in the rain, and the lines had become creased but its message remained cold and clear. Silently it waited, patiently awaiting the time to spill its dark secrets. Through the night the wind whistled, the stars shone and dogs barked in the distance. The biting chill crept under the door and through the cracks in the walls, chasing any remnant of heat away. The two bodies snuggled closer to one another and life drifted lethargically away. Kakuzu lay on his side, one arm pinned under Hidan's body and his chest claimed by the other mans legs. He was still deeply lodged inside his lover and guiltily loving every second. Hidan's arms were locked around his neck and both their heads rested on the same pillow. Uncomfortable loose springs popped up from the old mattress whenever he moved, and stabbed him in the back. He imagined Hidan was feeling the same but had not awoken.

Soon first light broke over their heads like a freezing wave, the sunrise so pale as to be almost colourless. The air inside the room was frigid and still, proving the old wives tale that not only is it darkest but also coldest just before the dawn. Kakuzu shivered and gathered the blankets tightly around both of them, once again he realized that this was no place to keep a sick man. As he shifted, the fateful message crackled in his pocket and he recalled the meeting in the street yesterday. With his free hand he reached into his pocket – the material stiff with cold – and carefully unfolded it. The writing was neat, the ink black and Kakuzu recognized the flowing script at once.

**Hoku, north,**

**Formal summons to Akatsuki, your presence is required immediately**

**Awaiting your arrival **

**零**

Kakuzu's heart sank. Akatsuki had been in contact, and worse they wanted him back. He could tell by the way Pein had referred to him by his ring's name, north, that all was not well between them. As well as the fact that he'd signed his own name in Kanji, the message was both demanding and heartless. He scrunched the note up, crushing it and hurling it to the floor with hatred. As if Pein knew what they were going through . . .

_But something has to be done . . ._

His conscience did the work for him, Akatsuki needed him, Hidan needed help, and they both needed their lives back. If the problem back at base was so bad that Leader had been forced to call on two members he'd _personally_ thrown out, someone was obviously in trouble. But when was the right place to draw the line? Pein had hurt him, he'd hurt Hidan worse, he'd caused the pair of them more pain than any enemy throughout their lives, and now he was trying to take them back. Kakuzu was confused. If he refused to return, he'd be a coward and he'd also be stupid – risking Hidan's life even after being offered an opportunity to save him. But if he did as the letter asked, and showed his face at base again, he'd be Pein's puppy, eternally with a leash around his neck, awaiting Leader's every back and call. He sighed, knowing what he must do but dreading it nonetheless.

As the sun climbed higher in the sky, burning off the fog and warming the wooden walls, Kakuzu lay down to think. Keeping his promise to Hidan he remained with him, entwined and tangled together.

"Hidan?" he ventured, nudging his lover softly and aiming to gently wake him from sleep. His purple eyes opened slowly, as if dreading what it is he might see. The whites of his eyes were crisscrossed with lines of red, and discoloured circles glowed eerily around them. In them, Kakuzu could see the sickness rising and gripped the tops of his arms, slightly shaking him to bring him round. His skin was hot and clammy, feverish and pale. He clenched his teeth on a moan, and, narrowing his eyes thrust forwards, slamming himself harder onto Kakuzu's shaft.

"mmhmm" he grunted, repeating the action again. Heat blasted off his skin and his eyes rolled, showing only the whites. Kakuzu sighed; this was not what he'd planned.

"Hidan" he tried again, placing cold hands on the albino's chest and pushing him slightly away, trying to calm him down.

"Arrrghh" he groaned, grappling with Kakuzu's strong arms with his own wasted ones. He pushed again, running out of energy fast, but still hopelessly trying to satisfy himself. The stitch nin looked down, noticing that every part of his beloved priest was sore and broken. Maybe, just once, it would be ok to break a promise?

"Hidan . . . I'm sorry-" he began, laying his palms firmly on his lover's hips and pulling slowly out, it hurt to break a promise to someone he held so dear and the guilt within him grew. It didn't feel right to go back on his word so readily, but they needed to talk, and Hidan couldn't even hear him in this state. He was breathing heavily, eyes unfocussed, feeble limbs gripping the other man to him desperately as he pushed and moved. He clung to Kakuzu, his nails digging in and drawing blood from his shoulders, both legs wrapped around the older man's chest preventing him from pulling away. He wanted Kakuzu _in _him indefinitely, wanted him to stay forever, satisfy him constantly and keep this aching need at bay.

"Hhhhaa!" he grunted again. All the air rushed out of his mouth and the last of his strength was extinguished in a final burning thrust. Kakuzu felt himself plunged unwillingly deep inside his lover, the heat and crushing tightness almost overpowering.

"ENOUGH Hidan!" he bellowed, angry at his lover's disobedience and at himself for letting it get this far. His rage simmered just below the surface as Hidan's gasps faded into moans and hot seed splattered his toned stomach. Damnit, he was uncontrollable. Partially satisfied, Hidan slipped into a sort of waking unconsciousness. His eyes were open but vacant, his heart beat slowed and occasionally he twitched, now was the time to speak...

His angry expression fled and the fire in his eyes went out as he prepared to say the words he dreaded from the bottom of his heart,

"You remember how to pray, don't you?" he whispered, the breath tickled the shell of Hidan's ear and he wriggled, but a serious look flickered across his face. Yes, he did, and he realized he hadn't, not for a long time.

"Wh – why?" he managed to croak. Why now? Why after all this time was Kakuzu reminding him? Why did he care whether Hidan prayed, or what he prayed for? He looked up at his lover but found no answers there, only pain and worries.

"I need you to" was his simple answer, and even in his weakened state, Hidan could not help but agree. He needed hope, something to cling to, some light at the end of the tunnel, and Kakuzu needed an answer to this decision. So quietly he closed his eyes, and spoke to his god. His lips moved fast in well practiced and recited phrases and he clasped his hands tight, feeling his lover relax by his side. He felt peace and calm return, if only for a brief time, little knowing that an enormous journey lay ahead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The daytime was no time to set out for a destination such as theirs. They needed cover of darkness, not only for safety, but to remind them of the seriousness of their actions. The simple answer to the problem had come to Kakuzu in between the hazy hours of one and two, when the insects had been buzzing at the door and the very air was thick and still. They had to go. It was the only option when seen rationally- back at base were their lives, their friends, and particularly Zetsu – a doctor.

Kakuzu had no bags to pack, no things to gather before they left this backwater ghetto that had briefly become their home, and so only one task remained...

Blocking out his mounting excitement, and contrasting feelings of guilt and betrayal, Kakuzu pulled something out of the pocket of his jacket and approached his lover. He knelt over his pale angel, taking a moment to caress his soft skin and relish the silence before focussing his attention further down. Hidan lay on his stomach, which proved easier for the both of them, and carefully Kakuzu set his hands apart on the snow white flesh.

"mhm . . ." Hidan muttered in his sleep, slowly waking up. He could feel something filling him, like . . . Kakuzu, and his blood began to rush. A blush formed on his cheeks and he sucked in gulps of dry air, _oh god_ that felt good!

"Sssh, don't go getting all turned-on" Kakuzu's low voice rumbled and he moved a hand onto Hidan's lower back, holding him still and preventing him from hurting himself. "This is a plug" he continued, "it should help you, when you..." he coughed, preferring not to say. In the absence of speech, Hidan pushed, grunting as the alien object pressed him in all the right places.

"Urghh . . _. yeah_" he murmured, missing Kakuzu's expression of animal lust and instead writhing back and forth on the mattress, burying his head in the cool sheets. His excitement was building, seconds after waking from slumber. Every time he moved or twitched the thing inside touched him, slowly satisfying his cravings and raising a beautiful blush over his cheeks. Ignoring Kakuzu, he luxuriated in his private pleasure, panting and groaning until, hours later, he'd burnt himself out.

Kakuzu had watched the whole thing, from his awakening to his final cry and his fall into darkness once again. It was like a cycle, doomed to be repeated over and over and over again. Something had to give.

His limp and tired body was picked up once more and wrapped in a sheet, later to be dressed in clothes stolen from a washing line, clothes that in the past would have fitted him but now hung loosely off his bones. The duo travelled through the night, through the mist and drizzle, over hills and into the dark, every step carrying them away from the city that had almost killed them both.

Akatsuki awaits.

.


	6. Homecoming

_Here you go folks! Hope it's what you were hoping for, never what you expected! Enjoy! Oh and beware this chapter is IMMENSE both in length and severe uberness!! _

She shivered. The cold was creeping its way into her small bones, chilling her further. The ground under her was damp, the walls had tiny rivulets of water leaking down them, and the only light came from beyond the bars. She huddled further into the corner, wringing her hands and wrapping her cloak tightly around her. Everything had fallen apart since those two had left, and now the only sound to accompany her thoughts was the distant drip drip of water in the icy caverns. She was stuck in a tiny godless cell, miserable and helpless. Quietly she wept.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun rose in the east, spilling its rays upon the hard packed earthen road that Kakuzu now found himself on. His steady, plodding pace was heavy and laboured. All night he'd carried his fallen partner over his shoulder, and his legs were beginning to tire. His heart ached too, for a reason other than the endless mountain climb. Throughout the journey Hidan's head lolled and he breathed heavily on Kakuzu's neck, his eyes flickering every now and then, but the strength in him had died. The stitch nin had no doubt that if he left his partner now, he would surely die. The thought pushed him on despite the drizzling rain seeping into his clothes and the dead weight on his back, only his distant memory of this track guiding him home.

He was haunted by fear, was this the right decision to make? Every slow step brought them closer and closer to the man who had almost ended everything, and despite the note, Kakuzu knew he could never be forgiven. His free hand curled into a fist and his eyes burned with hate, _how dare they? _Dust rose up in spirals as he strode faster, the mere adrenaline speeding his legs up. Over his shoulder, his half-conscious lover groaned as his head was bumped with ever lurching step, and the dust got into his mouth and eyes. It was the journey from hell itself.

Kakuzu's angry gait, and the combination of rain and dust soon brought mud down upon them both. It clogged his boots and coated the hem of his cloak, flicked up on their faces and weighed down their trousers making walking all the more difficult. And to make matters worse, it wasn't long before Kakuzu felt familiar legs clamp around his waist from behind, gripping and clinging to him tightly. He'd known from the start that this would happen, but still he felt another wave of anger swell inside him as Hidan's heat pressed into the small of his back. Two pale hands clasped tightly around his neck and he felt a hot, hard pressure being ground into his back. From behind came Hidan's muffled grunts of readiness and badly suppressed whines of need. Kakuzu felt a nagging pity for the man - he was trying to hide his urges again.

"Kuzu . . . I have to stop. Please." He murmured, his low voice vibrating close to the shell of his lover's ear. He'd tried to conceal it by speaking quietly, but every word dripped need, burning aching desperate need.

"Ok" Kakuzu growled, gritting his teeth and laying Hidan gently by the side of the road. No one was around at this hour, no one would see. Inside, he still felt disappointment rising, but pushed the emotion back. There was no time for that. Almost automatically he freed his lover from the too-big jeans, barely acknowledging his readiness, arching back and feverish skin. Just like all the times before, he satisfied him, down in the dust on the floor like some common dirty animal. Hidan screamed and cried, the mud sticking to the sweat on his back and clinging to his hair. His long fingers clawed at nothing but mud, while between his spread legs, Kakuzu worked furiously. The act seemed to take even longer than usual, and it felt like an eternity before the priest gave his last cry and collapsed, writhing to the ground. Dutifully, Kakuzu replaced the small object back inside, chuckling as Hidan whined, then hitched him back over his shoulder again, carrying him as if he were made of china. His skin shone ghostly pale in the sun's light as all the hours of the day passed them by, dark circles rimmed his eyes – he looked a state, and from behind the wound on his head pulsed with pain. The journey to the ghetto had taken little more than a week, but in this state, Kakuzu estimated it to take twice that.

What if Akatsuki needed them urgently? The miles passed under his feet frustratingly slowly, having to carry Hidan made him sluggish and having to stop every now and then only held them up more. Hours later he had reached a conclusion, and stopped suddenly in the middle of the road.

"You're walking from here" he announced, and dropped Hidan amongst the pebbles and grit. The zealot's legs collapsed under him and he grimaced,

Pain shot up from his ankles to his knees, then spread through his back like pins and needles. The world spun once or twice and, dazed, he sucked in air choking as the dust filled his mouth. Sharp stones from the road dug into his thighs and momentarily the sun blinded him as he glared up, angry and confused.

"I haven't walked for _months_" he hissed, "how do you expect me to do it now?" shamefaced he looked down at his thin and wasted legs, his arms were shaking with the mere effort of keeping him upright and already he was out of breath.

"See you in a week or so then" Kakuzu waved cheerily and set off walking now, much lighter without the extra cargo. Was he bluffing? Hidan wondered as he sat surprised in the road. Panic overrode pride and desperately he tried to climb to his feet. The stones dug into his palms as he tried to stay balanced, his legs were scratched and bleeding and the breath rasped in his throat. His limbs shook and already his head was spinning but after twenty minutes he'd managed to climb to his hands and knees. Tears of effort and shame rolled down his cheeks and his vision was beginning to fade. He hung his head between his arms and the droplets fell into the dirt. What's become of me? He thought, where's Kakuzu?

"H-help!" he called, seconds from collapse and as his body crumpled to the floor two kindly hands caught him and swept him up into the air.

"It's allright" Kakuzu's deep voice whispered through the encroaching darkness, "I'd never leave you." He gripped the fragile man to his chest and in the distance spied an approaching cart, pulled by horses. He'd hitch a lift, it would be good for both of them. It would cost, but in the end he knew what meant more to him, this one little adventure had taught him that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smell of horses got on his nerves, and the constant jiggling of the bent wheels and the ruts in the road made him grumpy, but the duo travelled with the generous farmer for many days and nights. Sitting in the wide wooden bay at the back, amongst sacks of corn and bags of vegetables, Kakuzu cradled his lover's head, and quietly satisfied him when the sun left the sky and blessed them both with darkness. The man asked no questions, and was paid well enough to keep quiet. Only the baying of the horses and clip clop of their hooves broke the silence, the rocking of the truck often lolled them both into sleep, but Hidan never really awoke. On fine days, Kakuzu would walk up front and keep pace with the horse's gentle step, talking with the driver so as to avoid waking his lover, but again he never stirred except when the sickness shook him.

In this way, they arrived at the base of the hill, on top of which was the moor and eventually the Akatsuki base. Within minutes the farmer was on his way again, and the cart was a mere speck on the horizon. Kakuzu scooped Hidan into his arms and began climbing, into safety or more danger? The wind pulled at their clothes, blowing right through the thin weave of the stolen shirt that Hidan was wearing. The weeds that grew on the moor scraped at his legs and an eerie glow lit up the clouds. The haze of purple gave way to an off-colour sky, but already the base was in sight, protruding from the base of a rocky hill. Nobody was out, sitting under the stunted trees or training, which struck him as odd. He couldn't even hear the sounds he missed so much when living in that dank ghetto – the noise of Deidara's explosions or someone scolding Tobi. Apprehensive now, he continued forwards.

Pushing through the thick undergrowth and struggling closer to the lair he'd once called home, Kakuzu couldn't help but entertain a brief pang of fear. Something seemed slightly wrong, was it the colour of the sky? The silence? The way not a bird sang or not even one leaf of the bent tree fluttered? A few loose stones crunched under his feet and the shadow of the base hung over them both, Hidan mumbled in his half-sleep and his face was screwed up in discomfort. It was that time again, Kakuzu noted with an inward groan, he really didn't need that now.

The door opened with a low creek and a dull knock resounded through the seemingly empty hallway as it thumped against the wall. It was dark inside, had everyone been attacked? Had there been an ambush? The questions rolled over and over in his mind, all went without answers, and then he heard footsteps.

Itachi rounded the corner of the hallway to see Kakuzu silhouetted against the fading light. His cloak swung dramatically behind him and his raven hair shone with health and strength. Two piercing red eyes split the darkness and a smirk lit up the young Uchiha's face. Here they were again, returning in disgrace, spent and broken like child's toys after the child has grown too old and left them alone in the dust. Akatsuki had moved on since they'd left, oh how they'd changed.

"Welcome!" he drawled, making a big show of inviting the vagabonds back into the base. His tone was clipped and precise, lacking any human warmth or welcome at all. Something glinted maliciously in his eye, Kakuzu thought, but surely Itachi was on nobody's side but his own. Pein had thrown them out, it was he that should be avoided...

Deep behind the sharingan eyes, devious thoughts stirred and formed...

_Look at them... Kakuzu is tired and filthy. Look how his clothes are torn and frayed. I can't sense his chakra at all! His eyes are dull, they do not shine as they used to. The emerald has faded into a dim glow; his spirit has long since died. What is that smell that surrounds them like an aura? Not alcohol surely? _

_And in his arms, lying like an invalid, is that the once-feared Hidan? His eyes are closed completely and a thin trickle of sweat rolls down his cheek, an easy opponent to fell indeed. His arms and legs hang uselessly and the soles of his shoes are devoid of the stones and dirt that clog Kakuzu's, does this mean he didn't walk at all? Strange, strange. But all the better . . ._

Another flicker lit up those blood red irises for a mere second, until Itachi turned away.

"Follow me" he said simply, and began to stalk down the corridor and into the gloom. Kakuzu was in two minds whether to follow. He had expected a formal greeting, Pein himself – after all it was him that had contacted them. And the only one here was the gloating Uchiha, was this a hoax? Tentatively he took a step, then another, walking as if in the other man's footprints. Some tiny glimmer of fear rose in his chest, but he pushed it away. If this was the only way to save Hidan, then so be it.

He rounded the corner of the rabbit-run like corridor, the tunnel carved out of the rock many years ago, and stopped in his tracks when there was suddenly no sign of the other man. There was no light, no breeze from doorways to his left and right, and all of a sudden no guide. He crept forwards, his arms aching now with the weight of his partner and his eyes almost blind. A door stood ajar ahead, and apprehensively he shuffled towards it. Light shone through the crack between the door and the frame and he squinted his eyes shut against it. The alcohol from the night before was still singing through his system, he'd had to drink something to get him through the cold nights on board the truck, and as a result his steps were crooked and he lurched into the room without grace. The taste of the potent home – made liquor swirled round his mouth and guiltily he relished it. Resisting the temptation to lick his lips, he pushed into the room.

"Leader . . . Kisame . . ." he stammered, slightly taken aback that these two had waited in a backroom while Itachi went to fetch them. Looking around he saw nothing of interest and wondered why they'd brought him here, there were no chairs so sit on and talk, no desk full of papers, and that which made him most uneasy – no new cloaks. Did that mean they were not to be welcomed back at all?

Three pairs of unfriendly eyes bored into his own hazy ones, totally missing the rolling pink eyeballs of his lover who lay limp in his arms. Despite his rusty fighting skills screaming at him to lock gazes with the trio, he looked down at Hidan to check he was all right, still breathing, still warm. And that was the first of many mistakes.

In an instant they had him surrounded, he and Hidan were at the centre of a triangle of malice and dislike. The instinct to fight overcame the urge to run and he gripped Hidan under his weak arms, trying to encourage him to stand. The zealot gritted his teeth in effort, but as soon as Kakuzu's hands were gone his legs collapsed and he tumbled to the floor. A burning pain shot through his body and he curled up on the cold dirt floor, aching to satisfy himself once more but ashamed of it nonetheless.

"Shit!" Kakuzu cursed and turned again on his attackers, he couldn't focus on them all at once and his back was constantly left open to an attack from behind. He spun around, trying to glare at them all in turn, but they seemed to be moving too fast. Just in time he remembered Itachi's deadly Sharingan and averted his eyes away. The moment his eyes were closed a fist slammed into his gut, and a foot smashed the side of his head. He didn't know whether to put what little strength he had into striking back, or protecting Hidan. He swung and landed a few blows of his own on Pein and Itachi before Kisame nearly knocked him to the ground.

Staggering back, he caught sight of his lover who'd crawled under the table away from the fight. He was panting heavily, expression pained and teeth clenched. His muscles were all tensed and his back was arching off the ground, faintly he groaned and a trickle of sweat rolled off his forehead. His weak arms lay by his sides, but Kakuzu knew that he was trying hard to lift them, itching to get his hands on himself again, _inside_ himself again.

"Oh god" he cursed, knowing he needed to help his lover, but the rogue Akatsuki's would not just stop the onslaught and let him go. They meant to kill him, he knew now all too late. He felt the breath leave him as another kick connected with his stomach and gave up on any hope of escape.

Suddenly the door burst open and the sound of running steps entered the room. From the shouts and voices, Kakuzu guessed maybe four people. But whose side were they on?

"Kakuzu!" a voice shouted above the din, "where's Hidan?" it sounded like Zetsu's deep rumbling tone and with difficulty Kakuzu extended an arm, pointing under the table where his partner lay writhing. Not a moment later, Itachi's boot came crashing down on his arm, making him howl. But the damage was done,

Strong arms hooked around Hidan's frail body and lifted him out, everyone gasped at the sight of him but there was no time for greetings, even if he was conscious enough to speak. Itachi, Kisame and Pein were advancing, the first two slightly more forward than Leader himself. In fact he looked a little reluctant.

"Zetsu, GO!" Kakuzu shouted from the floor, and watched with relief as the plant man sprinted off with his partner over his shoulder. He pulled himself unsteadily to his feet, using the table for support and glanced into the smoke that was now filling the room from an exploded clay bird, dead in the centre.

"Sasori, take Itachi, he can't catch your puppet's eyes in his Sharingan!" Deidara screamed commands, surprisingly logical in their nature. It seemed as if everything had already been planned, it was almost as if a revolt had been building inside the few of the remaining Akatsuki's, exploding now in defence of their friends.

Deidara was now seemingly locked in combat with Pein, but as Kakuzu watched, astounded, he easily dodged a half hearted punch from their leader, then purposefully missed him again, sending a fire bomb crashing into Kisame. What was going on? Whose side was he on?

Deciding to join in with the rebel effort, he took a shaky step toward Kisame, who was screaming in agony. Strangling him with thick black vines and tying him down, he avoided the worst of the fire before removing his charred cloak out of sheer pity. The blue haired man slumped against the wall, struggling against the bonds but stared not at Kakuzu, but at Itachi across the room, who was losing dramatically to Sasori now his Sharingan skills were virtually useless.

"Pein . . . it's safe now, go and find Konan" Deidara whispered to the orange haired man as they passed close mid-battle. It took less than a second for him to respond, taking one last sweeping glance across the room before disappearing into the shadows. Why did he need to find Konan? Surely they didn't need backup, they were already winning. And wasn't Deidara supposed to fight him, not let him go? Kakuzu waited in confused silence, holding down his prisoner, afraid to let him go, but itching just to leg it down the hall and find Hidan again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep underground in her filthy dripping cell, Konan sat and waited. Waited for rescue, waited for death. She'd lost track of the days, lost track of time itself. He stomach grumbled but that meant nothing, she was always left hungry these days. Her clothes were soaked through and her skin was cold and freezing, her eyes searched the darkness for a saviour but none came. The tears had dried on her skin, smudging what little makeup she had left and sticking her lank hair to her cheeks. She sat curled up in the far corner, out of arms reach of the bars lest Itachi came down to goad her and rip at her skirt again. She missed Pein, his warm embrace and the way he made her feel like more than another pathetic woman. She felt pathetic now.

Footsteps approached and she backed further into the tight corner, the sticky cobwebs attaching to her face. Her eyes were wide with fear, the same fear that haunts all women. What if he's come to rape me?

"Konan . . .?" a nameless voice called, the sound echoing out of the darkness and her heart almost stopped. Had that day finally come? There was no light to see him by, no tiny glint reflecting off his piercings and no romantic moonlight playing in his hair. But she recognised him by his scent, his presence was enough to identify him by, and she almost wept.

In almost no time at all, the keys clanked in the lock and the harsh iron bars gave way to his strong arms, he wrapped them around her and lead her away. . .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up above, in the thick smoke filled backroom, the stone walls were hot from fire and plaster was dropping from the ceiling. Itachi and Kisame were tied back to back, but the apprehensive air had not lifted. Kakuzu turned to Deidara, a question on his lips, but the blonde was one step ahead.

"It was Itachi." He explained, as if those three words justified the pain, horror and turmoil Kakuzu had been through these past 8 months. His expression turned sour and his gaze bore down into the young bomber's eye, challenging him to spill his secrets. He seemed almost happy to comply, almost eager to explain his reasoning behind attacking Itachi and Kisame instead of their bastard leader, who'd forced them both through hell and pushed them further than the edge. Their leader, lacking any remorse or compassion, had left to play with his girlfriend by the sound of it. Kakuzu's anger boiled.

"What I mean to say is . . ." the young boy backtracked, sensing he was walking on thin ice, "Itachi blackmailed our Leader, captured Konan and held her at ransom. Whatever Pein did, it was because he was under orders."

"Under orders from Itachi . . ." Kakuzu growled, "Why? You son-of-a-bitch"

For a moment it looked as though the beaten Uchiha may resist, keep his secrets to himself like he'd done so many times before. His eyelids flickered, and he ground his teeth. It looked as though the truth hurt. He opened his small mouth as if he was about to speak and Kisame elbowed him in the back,

"Don't say a word." He muttered, "_he'll _be here soon"

Itachi's black eyes closed, hiding his visible tiredness. He seemed ready to give in, yet propelled to continue this dangerous game by fear and fear alone. His skin paled, if that was even possible, and he tensed at Kisame's cryptic words. Momentarily, Kakuzu was baffled.

He glanced left to Deidara, then right to Sasori, both of whom stared in cool silence. They were nervous, even he could tell, but both were calling Kisame's bluff. Who's going to come rescue you? They seemed to question, "do you really think this is happening?" Both parties seemed to distil fear in the other; the battle was turning into a stalemate.

Until the door swung open one last time.

"Tobi . . ." Itachi breathed, trepidation dripping from every syllable, as all heads turned to the short but poised ninja, crouching in the shadows.

"They're still alive . . ." he sneered, after a lengthy pause. "Are you really so useless and puny that you can't slay a few _lesser_ shenobi? Hmm? Or is it . . . that you feel you share a likeness?" he spat the last word like it was a contagious germ, ready to infect the speaker. Itachi recoiled visibly and began rambling. His pathetic murmurings, intended to pacify the other Uchiha, only seemed to enrage him further.

" . . . Wasn't me, only trying to help . . . getting rid of the bad blood – save the reputation, remember . . . that's what I told him, see it wasn't like that at all – don't know why I didn't . . . I'm on your side . . .your side . . .see? Nothing to do with Dei-"

"HA!" screamed Tobi, pointing a long, incriminating finger between Itachi's eyes. Suddenly he was extremely close, the room seemed smaller now he was catching the light. Even crouching he radiated danger and anger, all of which was directed at the stricken raven haired ninja.

"I knew all along . . ." he jeered quietly, so near to Itachi's ear that only he could hear. He gasped, a sharp intake of breath that shook the other in the room from their trancelike stupor. How could he have known? His mind raced, tracing back though everything he'd done these past months, even tracking back the years. Not once, not once could he have let his secret out. And he'd been trying so hard to hide the truth . . .

"It was fun to watch you betray yourself, amusing to see you sell yourself out day by day . . ." Tobi whispered, "I knew since the beginning what you really were, I despise you. You're not fit to be an Uchiha. I could have cleansed our organisation in one mere day, but watching this unfold was so much more . . .poetic."

"I-" he stuttered

"Die, hypocrite" Tobi muttered, and drew a blade from the depths of his cloak, aiming straight for Itachi's beating heart. Suddenly glittering blue chakra threads tangled him from behind, strangling around his neck and snaking around his legs. Deidara let loose a menacing torrent of fire, turning Tobi's mask to blackened ash, Kisame struggled out of the charred ropes and took a swing at him with his almighty sword. It was an unfair fight, and Kakuzu felt bad standing and letting it unfold before his eyes. But after what this evil man had caused, he was getting all he deserved.

Before the battle was through, he was stumbling, blinded from the smoke down the darkened stone passage leading further into the base. Coughing and retching, he fell to his knees and crawled, he could not stop, Hidan needed him. Gradually the light grew ahead and the mud and stone tunnel opened into a brightly lit circular cavern. Blood flowed from his cut legs and tears traced lines through the ash on his cheeks, a woman began shouting, and then someone kind lifted him to his unsteady feet, like he'd done so many times with Hidan.

"Zetsu!" he panted, "Where . . .?"

"On the bed" the plant man answered solemnly, "we don't know what to do, I've never seen-"

"Out of my way!" Kakuzu pushed away from him urgently and stumbled to the bed, where his lover was writhing in torment. He recognised the signs, rolling eyes, shivering shaking frame, sweat plastering his damp hair to his face. A low crunching noise indicated he was grinding his teeth, blood leaked from his fists where he was clenching them too tight. He'd been trying to raise his frail arms, Kakuzu could tell by the red inflamed patches around where his muscles used to be. As he watched, Hidan's eyes met his own, and the albino let out a hiss that went straight to his groin. His breaths were short and shallow, interspaced with groans. His skin was hot to the touch as Kakuzu approached, almost like a fire was raging inside of him. His heart beat double time and what little muscle he had was tensed up like iron.

Everyone was watching him, he could feel their eyes on him, but there really was no other option, he had to ease his lover's agony. . . Carefully he mounted the bed, one leg either side of Hidan's delicate body, it would be so easy to break his bones, snap them like twigs. He was light as a bird and Kakuzu despaired,

"What are you doing?" Zetsu burst out, striding forward, but Pein held him back.

"He knows what he's doing" he concluded, staring transfixed as the ex falls nin unwrapped his partner like a valuable china doll, throwing each item of clothing to the floor and keeping his balance expertly while Hidan tossed and turned under him, aching to buck but lacking the strength. Finally, agonizingly slowly, he pushed inside, relishing the expression of peace that flickered across his partners face.

"Can you feel that?" he murmured, letting his breath tickle Hidan's face. His back arched and his eyes screwed shut, his mouth tore open in a silent scream of pleasure. His tiny legs were draped over Kakuzu's shoulders, keeping them out of harms way and his arms had been crossed across his chest for the same reason. He couldn't move an inch if he'd wanted to, and he moaned, letting his seed break free early and drip over his chest and bed.

"Sshhit!" he panted, when another thrust rocked his torso and sent joy spasming through his body. Kakuzu was going easy on him, he could tell. But he was helping him, freeing him from his darkness and for that he was grateful. He moaned again, unwillingly and released once more, feeling the shame of his sickness weigh heavily on him. How much more relief did he need before his body would let him relax, let him rest? Kakuzu's actions were helping to ease his craving, and reluctantly he gave in to the guilt and closed his eyes.

"It's allright" his lover whispered to him, gently pushing a few more times before pulling away and covering him over with a blanket, this time warm and soft. He slipped off the bed and kissed Hidan's sticky forehead, checking his breathing was returning to normal and his heart was slowing down – just like he'd done a hundred times before. When he was satisfied that Hidan was going to be ok, he slipped off the bed, buttoning his pants as he went. Turning around he was met with the shocked expressions of his friends, Deidara stepped forwards,

"Wha-" Kakuzu murmured, but the blonde pushed past him. Alarm flared up inside the stitch nin, fear for his beloved Hidan, but Deidara meant him no harm. He approached the weak man's side and reached for his right hand, surprised at the weightlessness of his entire arm. A faint rose colour rose in his cheeks as he moved the hand downwards, finally leaving it to rest inside the snug heat of Hidan's loose boxer shorts. He snapped the elastic back into place and shifted the blankets back to cover him, then stood back and admired his work. Hidan's pink bloodshot eyes reflected a look of shock and gratefulness; he couldn't have moved his own arms if his need arose again, but now he didn't have to.

"Haahh . . ." he panted, gripping himself tightly as aftershocks rippled through his body, igniting his sickness over again.

"What?" The bomber grinned guiltily, "imagine how you'd feel if you couldn't . . .you know . . ."

"He's . . .er . . .left handed, Deidara." Kakuzu chuckled, knowing it didn't make a shade of difference.

Their sniggers subsided slowly, like the summer blown steadily away by the approaching fall. They all knew it, the problem still remained. Everyone was thinking it, they'd been considering the issue of Hidan's cure since they first laid eyes upon him. The more observant of them had noticed the patch of red needle marks on his inner arm, Zetsu was one of them, and after the initial crisis was over he ushered everyone outside. He needed quiet to work.

The first place he checked over was the injury on Hidan's silvery head, it looked even worse than before, a deep and complicated wound. It was obviously the focal point of all his suffering, the fate dealt to him by Pein, Itachi or Tobi – whoever the blame fell on in the end. He gently lifted a flap of skin coated in dried blood and Hidan let out a stifled moan.

"Ssshh" Zetsu murmured, snapping on white gloves and reaching for a syringe, if he sedated him it would be easier to diagnose the problem then find a cure. He slipped the sharp point through the pale skin of his arm and directly into a vein before squeezing the liquid into his patient. Hidan let out a grateful sigh and his eyelids flickered oddly before half closing, dazedly he stared at the ceiling and Zetsu continued.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's taking him so long?" Kakuzu complained gruffly outside the door to the underground hospital an hour later. He aimed a kick at the wall to vent his anger. All alone he'd waited, the others having left for training, not a sound had come from the ward and he wasn't allowed in. Every time he looked up his heart leapt just for a glimpse of his partner, fully healed and striding towards him again. Alas no. When Zetsu swung the door in and invited Kakuzu back it was with a resigned expression on his face,

"His body is broken, Kakuzu" he'd said, "his legs are useless and his arms are wasted. At the end of the day, he's too weak to heal himself."

Kakuzu just gaped, "What? What are you saying? There's no hope. He's going to stay like this? That's impossible, he's immortal!"

"You don't understand!" Zetsu snapped back, "from the moment he got hit, his brain was deteriorating, too small a change at first for his immortal body to detect and heal, and by the time it did, he was too weak to stop it. The drugs you gave him only made it worse, I believe he's addicted to them . . ."

"No . . ." Kakuzu cried, sinking to the floor, tears in his cold eyes.

Zetsu mused, "I can't put his head right, it's too invasive – I may be doing more damage than good. But you, you can help him regain his strength; you'll need to be there every step of the way. He'll find it tough, but it our only chance."

"We start tonight" Kakuzu sniffed, determined.

_Wow my first update for what seems like forever. Blame A2 courses and horrible teachers. Save drivers the lot of them. So there are I hope all your questions were answered. One more chapter to follow, all the ideas my wandering mind gave to me! Review me por favour I do appreciate it!!_

_**Ok and a note for the more...challenged ...of you out there who didn't really understand this last chapter, here it is in easy terms:**_

_Tobi is a tyrant._

_He knew all along that Itachi had 'feelings' for Deidara, and he hated the fact that homosexual men worked in the organisation he controlled. _

_Itachi was terrified that Tobi would one day find out about his longing and love for Deidara, and so tried all he could to prove that he was also against gay love._

_As soon as he found out that Hidan and Kakuzu also had a 'relationship' he went crazy, deciding that a confrontation with them would prove that he despised homosexuality as much as Tobi did, clearing his reputation._

_He lacked the heart/ guts to throw them out himself, and so captured Konan and held her at ransom - forcing Pein to do his dirty work for him._

_Pein chucked em out, ect ect, then many months later, Itachi had a revelation. Surely killing them would prove undeniably that he fought against gay loving, and wasn't himself in love with another man. He invited Kakuzu and Hidan back, writing a fake note pretending to be their leader making an apology. A clever plan. _

_There, his follwers (who knew no better) fought with him against Hidan and Kakuzu, aiming to kill them dead. They did not expect a counter attack from the remaining akatsuki members - who had been informed by deidara of their terrible plot._

_If you remember in the first chapter, deidara was listening at the door, its a habit of his!_

_then of course itachi and kisame were overpowered, pein went to finally rescue poor konan, zetsu rescued hidan and everything looked peachy until tobi arrived on the scene._

_luckilly, without backup he was easilly beaten down and killed by sasori, deidara and kakuzu (although i havent written this part seeing as im not all that great at action)_

_all that remains now is for Hidan to be healed, konan to recover from her imprisonment in the cell, and possibly itachi's apology and confession?_

_hope that cleared it up for you, it was my first time at writing a plot twist. I confused myself at times as well xD_

_Loveeee Lychenne Laki!!_


	7. Brutality of life

Interface 7 – ending. Oh my god this chapter took over my LIFE!! Enjoy!

My eyes burn, I awake to a face full of blinding light. Is this what people see when they die? I wonder and try to cover my eyelids as they glow a dazzling red. Nothing happens. I still feel the soft sheets beneath my skin as if I'd never moved. Have I moved? I can't see to tell. A suffocating blanket is wrapped obsessively around my chest, making me sweat uncomfortably, or is my sweat cold? I shiver and the shock vibrates my whole body. Scary. I feel silky fabric brush against the backs of my legs and realize I haven't moved them yet either, tentatively I attempt to raise my head – just to check they're still there.

Again, nothing. The pillow sucks my head in deeper, the softness ballooning around my ears until I feel I'm trapped. I strain again, desperate to be free of the cloying embrace of the bedclothes, I strain until I'm gasping for air and a distant feeling of nausea threatens to disable me. Am I tied down? Is that what's hindering my movement? Fearful questions hang in the air without answers, my chest constricts and a strange spasm rocks my torso. My teeth bite down and blood fills my mouth, oh god _oh god, _I recognise this. In my delirium my mind jumps back, trying to comprehend my situation. Gradually everything comes flooding back, like the tide of blood flowing out of my mouth, through my teeth and over my chin. Where's my hand to wipe that away? I finally open my eyes and stare down at the spotless white sheet to my left, my arm lays peacefully beside me . . . odd. I catch a glimpse of a white cotton shirt clothing me, and my own pale skin before another shock tenses all my muscles and my head is whipped back.

"Arrggh" I moan, feeling a familiar urge creeping up on me, its sinful tendrils wrapping seductively around my brain. Shame causes a pink glow to rise on my cheeks and I flex the fingers on my right hand, relief growing deep inside when I realize where that hand has lain. The flesh under my palm grows hot, and the spasms cease to shake me. I'm getting what I need.

My breath quickens, much as it did before when I was trying to get up. I imagine I'm bucking into my hand, but my back never leaves the sheets. I hear someone enter my room, and momentarily the bright light is blocked off, I feel the cute blush on my cheeks deepen to raw red embarrassment. They're watching me, judging me. I'm not doing this for pleasure; I'm doing it because I _must. _They don't know that, they don't know what I'm being put through.

"Haahh" I whine as I feel myself growing harder, creeping closer to the edge. My eyes flash open and I catch a glimpse of the intruder in my space, watching my most intimate moments. It's not Kakuzu.

"Hidan." The blonde nods, removing a lollipop from his mouth long enough to smile at me and wink. What's wrong with him? Can't he see I'm suffering? My legs and arms are broken down, I can't get up and hit him, and the thought rankles. I stare it him, trying to fill my glare with as much hate and resentment I can, but all I manage is a pathetic, unfocussed gaze. That lollipop he's holding . . . sucking, it's one of those rainbow ones, the ones with 5 different colours stacked up on each other.

"D-Dei" I cry, "B-bring me something . . . that shape . . . n-now!" I'm crazy now, pumping myself like I'm losing it. Still, it's not enough. Deidara is leaving, but soon he returns, smugly carrying something behind his back.

"Here" he offers it, plonking it into my left hand which lies immobile on the bed. He knows I can't lift it, and stands by while I strain and struggle. My whole body grows hotter and I huff and puff, simply trying to move.

"A little help!?" I mumble gruffly, and moan softly as he takes my hand and guides it around to where I need it most. I don't care who this belongs to, I don't even care what it is, but soon it's filling me gloriously and I'm screaming my release. Deidara is clutching my hand, helping me satisfy myself since I'm unable to complete the act alone these days. In and out, in and out our hands race, until I feel myself exploding under the covers. My mind goes utterly blank with the climax and waves of heat rush over me. It feels good, _oh so good. _I'm panting for air, feeling calmer now . . .

Quiet groans escape with every slowing breath, and my weak muscles twitch and jump as I relax. I'm stuck lying on my side, that is, until Deidara has finished whatever it is he's doing. Something is removed from me and I feel the emptiness swallow up my heat like a void, gentle hands roll my body back, change the covers and wipe the sweat from my brow. I feel like an invalid, vulnerable like a baby, and I hate it.

I crack my eyes open and watch him laying a bag down by my beside, its made of paper, with string handles. The type of bag you get from expensive shops, I hear some things rolling round on the inside and stare quizzically from in between the pillows.

"A gift," Deidara mumbles, "Kakuzu bought you . . . some things, in case you un, need something. . . and he's not here" The long pauses in his words alert me to the fact that he, too is ashamed of me. I bite my lip and hold my breath, willing myself not to cry. Kakuzu has spent a lot of money on me, to make sure I'll be ok, but even he has a life to get on with. He can't wait on me hand and foot, can't waste his life hanging around waiting for me to become who I used to be.

Deidara looks away, he can't meet my eyes, can't bear to see my languishing form, drowned under heaps of soft linen and dependant on everyone else. He stays long enough to see that I'm ok, then leaves with his cloak billowing out behind him. I used to think he was an annoyance, but I believe I owe my life to him, maybe my sanity too.

I lay still in the semi darkness, no one's turned the light back on. Maybe they expect me to sleep. There's still something missing, still something I crave in the dark places of my mind. Something Kakuzu always used to give me to calm me down, something to stop me hurting. The warmth leaves my body faster than I expected, and as I'm concentrating on managing with this new craving, chills sweep my skin. I've coped with my aching muscles, satisfied my needs . . . and yet . . .

I zone out, daydream, listen to the faint sounds of life going on around me, life that no longer includes me. Gradually the temperature drops and by nightfall it's much colder, much darker. I'm shivering in earnest now, despite being wrapped up tighter than a newborn. My body trembles and as soon as my eyes are open a wave of nausea threatens to ruin the blankets all over again. I choke it back and stare up at the ceiling. The longing for Kakuzu and what he could bring has not faded, if anything its grown stronger. I itch for it again, whisper to myself in the silence.

"Better now?" a voice comes from the gloom at the foot of my bed. It's his voice.

"Kakuzu?" I question, just to make sure, "Kakuzu, let me have it . . . I know you have it. Where is it?" My teeth are chattering and my muscles are seizing up, removing any scrap of dignity I had left.

"Straight to the point," he chuckles, yet without a trace of humour. His dark eyes assess my body critically, from my thin limbs and pale skin to my ribs that show on my chest. His face shows no expression, except a mild regret. "They said I did this to you" he managed after a minute, and even from my prone position on the sickbed I could tell the words went deep. For a second I ponder his words, then chills rock me again and I grimace, I can't wait any longer, and I'm sick of his games already.

"K – Kakuzu . . . I beg you, please!" I whimper, giving in to my yearning.

"They said . . . you've become . . . an addict" he says slowly as realization dawns on the both of us. I want to cry in despair, but I am afraid if I open my mouth I will be sick. How long has it been since last time? At least a day, maybe more. Either is too long for me now. Kakuzu approaches my bedside and I see to my relief that in his hand he carries a syringe, full to the top. He see's my eyes on it and reads my thoughts in the same instant,

"This isn't all for now." He whispers seriously, "you're not supposed to have any at all."

"Oh god, Kakuzu hurry" I cry, not listening to a word he says. I try to lift my arm up and out of the covers, get it done quicker, but his cold fist locks around it, lifting it up and out and laying it over the bedclothes, palm up. Next he reaches for my right arm, and folds the fingers of my right hand around the syringe, and then his own hand curls around mine. Slowly he moves us until the tiny sharp point hovers over my vein, my hand begins to shake and I'm glad he's there to support me.

"Ready?" he asks. I only grunt in reply.

Gently he slips the needle inside, deeper and deeper into my arm. I feel him push down and I grit my teeth against the painful pressure as the poison enters my bloodstream. Through narrowed eyes I watch the plastic slowly empty, watch my own thumb pressing down as his does. At halfway he stops and removes his hand, leaving my shaking clammy fingertips slipping on the needle protruding from my arm.

"That's it" he concludes, "you can drop your arm now"

"Damnit no!" I gasp, and put all my strength into one final push. My thumb slams down and my left arm jerks as I force the remaining liquid into it's veins.

"Shit" Kakuzu curses, snatching the empty needle from my sweaty fingers and throwing it to the ground. I sigh, truly satisfied now and my eyelids droop. My mouth hangs open and I stare once again at the ceiling. Before the darkness takes me, I have time for two last words,

"_Help me_" I hiss

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I awoke it was to a room devoid of people. The chill still caressed my bones, but I felt warmer, safer than I had in days. My eyes flickered open, tentatively for fear I should feel sick again, but the nausea was gone. My head was propped up on a mountain of cushions and from here I could look down on my own body. The shock almost made me pass out again. The morning light shone off a multitude of flexible plastic tubes lying across my body. I followed the casings back and back, and was horrified to discover they went into my stomach. I could see my pale skin through the strange alien tubes, and the redness where they disappeared inside. Would it hurt if I wriggled? Would I feel them inside?

"Wha-" I murmured softly, and realized even my voice was barely audible. I tried to shift, tried to move my arms to pull the wretched things free, but I was stuck as if in immovable mud. I could feel my legs, they ached, the same with my arms. My mouth was dry and I could see the skin around the wires was red and sore. I looked to my left and saw a drip bag attached to me there as well, my eyes followed the thin wire up and swept over the clear plastic bag hanging there, feeding god only knew what into my body. I felt afraid, unsure who had organized this, who had strung me up like one of Sasori's puppets. The bedclothes were clean pristine white, whiter than an angel and smelling of disinfectant. I must still be in the hospital. A lone window behind me let the light in, but there was nothing of interest to see. I wanted to get up, get out of here but my body wouldn't obey me. To call for help would make me appear weak, it would strip away my dignity, so I remained silent.

As I watched, another trickle of unnameable liquid dribbled down the pipes and into my involuntary body. I couldn't stop it, what if it hurt me? I lay, dazed and confused in my bed, waiting for someone somewhere to help me. Memories of the night before came creeping back, as if they were as ashamed of me as I was of them. I remembered Deidara, his smug kindness, my deep humiliation, and my unavoidable craving. I prayed then that someone could help me make it out, recover, move on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks later . . .

"Come on!" he commanded, striding into my room and rousing me from half hearted slumber. My eyes were stuck together and the blankets around me were hot and stifling. There was little else for me to do, other than sleep for hours while the steady drip drip of food and nutrients entered my blood. I'd heard Zetsu speaking in the dark hours before the dawn, when they'd felt sure I was asleep or passed out from the drugs, that the way to begin healing me was to strengthen and nourish me like some kind of child. Only after that would my head begin to heal itself. I'm fine, I kept saying. My skin is just thin, that's why my bones show, I'm not weak I'm just resting that's why I can't sit up on my own. My thoughts turned bitter and I turned my steely gaze back onto Kakuzu who was leaning on the bottom of the bed I hadn't left for a fortnight.

"Time you got up" he jibed, poking my foot through the blanket. I glowered back at him through narrowed eyes. No matter how many times he watched me pant and struggle simply trying to roll over or reach for a drink, he still found it funny to rip it out of me every time he paid a visit.

"Go away, Kakuzu" I murmured, laying my head back on the pillow now my neck was beginning to ache. At least I'd made some progress, I could form coherent sentences, depending on which time of the day you wanted one. The evenings were always bad, the mornings little better. Those were the times when Kakuzu stood by me when I needed him most, and for that I could not repay him.

Right now, though, I wished he'd go away.

"It's time for a walk" he stated, stamping over and pulling my duvet away, revealing my thin form, barely existing under a mountain of soft white bedclothes. I hated it when people saw my body, hated the faces they pulled. Sure I was sore, possibly bruised, the drugs I needed made the veins on my arms stick out like a motorway of criss crossed purple and red lines. Helpless as I was, I could only sulk as he put his strong hands under my arms and lifted me up and out of the bed. The cold hit me like a wall and I began to shiver.

"Urgh! Put me back in bed!" I complained, though deep down I was glad of a change of scene, I watched with amusement as he pulled free the plastic tubes that fed in and out of my stomach. The ones that had been bringing me food and taking away waste without me having to do anything. When they were nothing but forgotten holes in my skin, and the pipes themselves were lying besides us on the bed, Kakuzu put one of my arms round his shoulders and gripped my waist.

"We're going" he announced. I stared at him incredulously.

"What?" I muttered

"Come on move your legs!" he demanded and began to grow impatient. He took a step forwards and my feet dragged uselessly behind. I struggled weakly and my muscles trembled, but that's about as far as it got. My arm began to drop from his shoulder but he grabbed it and forced it back into place, his nails biting into my hips as he fought to keep me from falling. He was holding my full weight and I knew it. Slowly we shuffled into the corridor and the fresh cold air blew my hair out of my face which was now hot from effort.

"Are we going outside?" I asked, hopeful, but his reply was disappointing,

"No, not until you're stronger" he said it with a smile on his lips and it warmed me inside to know that he was as eager to help me as I was to recover. I put more work into moving my fragile legs, the process was painfully slow and each step was little more then a few inches. I hung limply from Kakuzu, relying on him completely. After only a few metres of desperate shuffling I was dizzy and out of breath, I was having trouble focussing and felt on the verge of unconsciousness. I was anxious to return to the hospital, the safety, bed . . .but Kakuzu had other plans.

"I'm going to leave you now, you can do a few steps on your own" he announced, as enthusiastic and dumb as those green-clad ninja in Konoha. I didn't even see the point in trying to deter him from this madness, he'd see soon enough that I had nothing left to give. Sure enough, as soon as he dropped me and moved back, I was on my way to the floor, collapsing to my knees then falling face first into a puddle of icy water with not a thing to stop me. The chilly liquid soaked into my clothes, got into my eyes and nose and the slime on the bottom smeared my face. Painfully I rolled over and glared up at the ceiling. My view was momentarily blocked with his concerned face, fussing over me like a puppy, before I was lifted to my feet.

"Try again-" he began to spout another round of utter crap, but this time I cut him off

"Get me a chair!" I cried, "Just buy me a fucking chair!" my words were bitter and twisted, words of hopelessness fermented in my mind from days left alone with nothing but the drugs to speak to me. Tears may have been rolling down my cheeks, as hot as my rage, but I ignored them- there had been too many recently. I leaned into Kakuzu's arms and he must have carried me back, because the next thing I knew I was lying on layers of soft blankets, he was removing my wet clothes as I no longer had the strength. I regretted my earlier outburst. In my heart I didn't want to give up and resign myself to a life sitting in a wheelchair. I wanted to walk and run again, I longed to regain my dignity, engage in a battle, be together with Kakuzu properly again. And from that look he gave me sometimes, when he thought I wasn't looking or when he thought I was asleep after yet another round of satisfying lovemaking, that look suggested he wanted it too.

"G-goodnight" I whispered as he rolled me under the covers and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. He took such good care of me these days, I owed him my life and more, and no one believed he was anything more than a selfish miser. It was difficult, living with the changes inflicted upon me and yet he never gave in, never gave up, even when I would have done myself.

He waited until I was almost asleep, and then reached for the needle he knew I'd been craving for the past half hour or so. My dependency on those tiny syringes was horrifying. I couldn't make it through a day without it, I couldn't sleep without it, I shook and cried if Kakuzu was even an hour late with it. It was astounding, the way he read my mind without fault every time. He slipped the point through my skin with ease – the hypodermic contained 30cc of liquid, and in one quick push it was all sent flowing into me. I felt the fire searing up my arm, blistering through my chest and racing in my veins, and then, like a million glittering pieces of glass it hit my brain.

"Oh. . . . yeaah" I sighed blissfully, remaining awake for only a few seconds. I saw a bright flash of light, felt the satisfaction melting through me and then I felt him leave. The warmth by my side slowly disappeared and I fell into a shadowy half-sleep.

"You have no idea how weak you are . . ." he whispered to me. Weak not just in body, but in will power, mental integrity, self-control . . . thankfully I was too far gone to hear his words.

It wasn't until the tiny hours of the morning that someone returned. Distantly, through the haze of sleep I heard someone enter the hospital room. I heard their shoes squeaking on the tiles – a lighter step than Kakuzu's. I guessed it to be Sasori or perhaps Deidara, but unable to raise my head I remained in the dark. I lay still, not that I had any choice, and waited for the intruder to reveal himself. Not a word was spoken, not a syllable was uttered but I could feel their presence, near the bed, close enough to touch. I slowly turned my head on the pillow, staring up into the mystery person's face, and was alarmed to see two glowing red eyes glaring back at me. Itachi. I hadn't seen him since the confrontation a fortnight ago, and hadn't been looking forward to making his acquaintance again. Why was he here now?

"Wrong time of day for a visit . . ." I snapped, wanting to go back to sleep and recover my strength for tomorrow, when undoubtedly I'd try to walk again. He ignored my comment, and continued to stand still as a statue and observe me. Was that a flicker of a smile I spied flitting across his porcelain face? Unease grew inside me. I was alone, it was dark and late, Itachi was untrustworthy. . .

"I came to . . . apologise" he began, but I could tell the words meant nothing. I steeled myself for the horror I expected, and sure enough I felt his cold, yet womanly hands snaking under the bed and hooking my waist. Easily he pulled me out into the cold and threw me over his shoulder. My heart beat double time, _what the fuck is going on?!_ I expected him to beat me, hurt me, maybe rape me but this was somehow worse. He was removing me from the safety I'd known for the last two weeks and I couldn't even scream for help. My limbs were limp and useless, the drugs had seen to that. Even if he put me down I couldn't run away, sadness crept up on me, momentarily disguised as fear.

He carried me roughly into the stone corridor, down winding passages I didn't even know existed. Where was he taking me? If our destination was so secret it had to wait until the night to take me, then why didn't he blindfold me? Stop me from leading the others back here. I only had to wait a few more minutes to find out. Suddenly he stopped, stood still in an unremarkable section of passageway. I heard the echoing sounds of dripping water, felt the chill of a breeze running through the tunnels, and then I landed hard on the floor. The ground was damp and freezing, moss grew in patches on the floor – telling me people didn't come this way often. I put two and two together, and slowly realized Itachi's plan.

"End of the line, scum" he spat, "find your way out of this one!" a small giggle escaped his lips and I realized then that his situation was even direr than mine. He'd finally snapped. Any pity that I momentarily held, however, evaporated when the Uchiha snarled a few last words and stalked off into the gloom still chuckling.

"Itachi!" I called, "W-wait . . . m-my hands!" I cried for him to have at least a little mercy. Both my pale palms were hanging in the cold water, far away from where I knew I'd need them later. If he could just move them for me . . .? I hung on hoping he'd turn around, but in a few seconds he was gone. The terror of my situation finally sank in. I was cold, vulnerable and already feeling that habitual longing creeping up on me again. Kakuzu was nowhere to be seen, neither was anyone or anything that could ease my pain. I twitched, and tried to slow my breathing but it was no use. I was slumped up against the wall, my legs sticking out across the tunnel and my hands dropping by my sides. If I could lift them it would make this so much more bearable. Time and time again I tried, until the craving overcame me, and I became a crying shaking wreck, dancing on the edge of sanity.

Far above, Kakuzu was sick with worry. The night bleached into morning, full of light and noise, but my bed was empty. He'd run into the hospital time and time again to see if miraculously I'd returned, but without luck. Everyone except Itachi was searching the base, even Zetsu was reluctantly scouring the grassy moorland for any trace of me. My hospital bed showed no signs of a struggle, though how could it? I wasn't strong enough to put up a fight anyway. The evidence meant nothing.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" I groan in horror, "It's all your fault . . .-" I mean to curse Itachi's name, but my voice is cracking up. I'm left nursing my burning hate for the crooked Uchiha and cursing every second he spent waltzing around in the light while I suffered down here in the pits.

The fruitless search blended into a dismal afternoon. Rain set in at about 2pm, I heard it rattling through the caves soon after, yet it didn't bring help down with it. I remained alone and in pain. Sometimes voices echoed down to me, or maybe it was just hallucinations, ghosts formed from my blinding need and aching head. I was way past my limit now, my body was convulsing in shock. I needed my dose, but had no means of getting it, by evening I'd been sick again and again, and slumped dejectedly onto the damp floor. My legs ached, my groin ached worse . . . oh a hundred times worse.

_Isn't anyone going to find me?_

_Am I actually going to die?_

Oh god. I'm laying on my side, fallen to my left in an icy puddle, my legs bent and spread. I wished I could close them, it might help ease the strain. My head is spinning now from lying on the hard stone, my fingers are cold and wet. If I could just shift them . . .

I try over and over again, but to no avail, I ignore the shame, building hot in the pit of my stomach. I can only imagine the looks people would give me if they knew what I was trying to do. They could look all they wanted, but they'd never understand. My breaths grow shallow as spasms begin to rock my body where I lay, I don't know it yet, but I'm going into shock. My eyesight wavers and fades, are my eyes closed or am I blinded? My body flushes hot and cold, but the ache stays the same constantly gnawing away at me until I could scream in frustration and agony. The inside of my elbow itches, my body is desperate for another shot, I long for that relief but feel guilty for wanting it. I know it's not my fault, but I don't blame Kakuzu either, it's no one's fault . . . really. I'm not thinking clearly, I realize. My thoughts wander in circles, anything to escape the burning pains shooting around my body – it's my muscles complaining, my addiction returning, my _needs _making themselves known. A faint moan tickles my throat as I breathe out, I'm teetering on the brink.

"K'k'zu" I call, slurring my words and barely making a sound. How much time has passed? Hours or days?

A door clangs open in the distance, and I hope against hope that someone is finally checking down here in the old passageways. I'm hoping they're about to stumble over my ragged form, take me away, keep me safe. I never want to come down here again; I never want to see Itachi again. All I want is to lay safe in Kakuzu's arms. Forever.

The water drips from the ceiling, splashing near me in my puddle. Each drip kissing goodbye to another hour of my life. But, in the distance . . .Do I hear footsteps?

"K-" I whisper, I'm trying hard to breathe but there's no air in my lungs. I hope someone has finally come. The footsteps don't slow. I begin to grow worried. I have no torch to shine to let them know I'm here, and no voice to call out. In a second they're going to-

"Argg!" the mystery voice curses as he trips over my outstretched legs. I wince with pain, but any feeling is good now, anything to distract me from the aching, throbbing, burning. My body is practically numb, and I'm only just conscious, Kakuzu can see this by the way my head lolls on the ground and my eyes spin.

"H-Hidan!" he exclaims in surprise, "how did you get d-"

"Urrghh" I moan, cutting him off mid sentence. I feel so ill, so sick, but I need him to understand. He needs to understand if he's to protect me from the monster Itachi has become. I take a deep breath, choke, and try to start from the beginning.

"I-Itachi said if I wanted to move I w-would . . . but I c-cant!" The words slip out of my mouth making no sense at all, I hope Kakuzu gets the gist of it because I don't have the strength to repeat myself.

A moment passes, then I feel his hand snaking in between my legs. For a long moment he cups my groin, feeling my heat, my stiff readiness. The relief is overwhelming, just to have a touch. I bite my lip to stop from wailing and blood runs over my cheek, I need to hold this inside . . .but its so difficult.

He squeezes me slightly and I can't help but groan gruffly. He has to know what I'm feeling right now. It's been almost a day and I'm _dying. _I clench my teeth and shut my eyes but its no use, I _want _him and my legs are shaking for it.

"God Kakuzu, please!" I huff as my breaths become faster and faster. Another wave of sweet sickness rolls over me and I whine, my fists clench so tight blood runs down my palms as well. I barely notice him rip a hole in my pants- I'm gasping for it and there's no time to un dress- and then I feel him touching me, touching me there.

"Ahh!" I growl, I've waited so long for this! Slowly he pushes a finger inside, the digit is cold and I shiver and wriggle. He waits until I'm used to the intrusion before moving to add a second finger,

"No!" I gasp, itching to skip the damned foreplay and get down to business. I don't care if it hurts, I don't care if I rip and bleed, I just need him inside _**now!**_

He reads the pleading in my eyes and leans in closer, slowly and carefully pushing himself into my heat. His hands are gripping my hips for leverage seeing as I can't cling to him myself. I lay immobilized on the floor, as he thrusts back and forth, hitting me like a ton of lead every time. My vision blurs and my body shakes, but finally my mind is clear of the intoxicating fog that's been hanging round me.

"G –god damnit Kakuzu!" I scream in pain and pleasure as he speeds up our rhythm. I can't add my own moves to our passion, or even take the lead because of my illness. I feel weak and my head is spinning from the exertion already, but all I have to do is lay here and he'll do the work. It makes me feel guilty and strips away my manhood. I hear him breathing heavily, he's close to the edge but I'm no where near,

"More!" I moan, and hope he gets my meaning. I open my watering eyes and gaze into his. Subconsciously I writhe as I see understanding there, and throw back my head as gently he inserts another finger into me, alongside his own throbbing length.

"Mph . . . Ah god yes!!" I grunt and whine, my teeth are clenched and every muscle is tensed. It feels so good, so full_, so stretched. _Kakuzu is judging me I can tell, but he at least has some mercy left in him, slowly he begins rubbing me in the special spot. My skin flares up in feverish heat and I bite my tongue to stop from howling in pleasure. It feels like I'm suffocating, my breaths are so shallow and stars are spinning in front of my eyes. A few more moments and I'm spent, spilling my seed in the desolate tunnel and achieving peace at last. My breaths are laboured and my chest heaves, but I feel better than I have in days, even the nagging craving for my needles has subsided for now.

"Come on" said Kakuzu, slipping an arm behind my head and one under my knees and lifting me into a bridal position. Carefully he stepped over the puddle I'd been repeatedly sick in, making a mental note never to forget my injections in future. His arms felt warm around me, but I couldn't stop shivering, I put that down to the needles as well.

"Where . . . Where are we going?" I ask him quietly as I see light around a bend in the tunnel. Kakuzu has walked quite far, and I have no idea where we are. I had no idea that any of these tunnels existed, and I'm nervous of coming out in case Itachi sees me again, I'm afraid to be alone for the same reason. We get closer and closer to the light, which I see is shining from underneath a door; it's the door near the hospital. The almost welcoming scent of disinfectant reaches my nose and lulls me back into security. It isn't long before I'm back under the sheets, a dose in my arm and my lover lying by my side. I see him staring at my skin in the half light cast by the monitors and 24 hour bulbs. My eyes are puffy and bloodshot, and the area on the inside of my elbow is swollen. Underneath the reddish scattering of dots my skin has an odd blue tinge – the sign of the intravenous drugs. I don't admit it, but shame cascades heavily over my silvery head.

I snuggle into his chest, unable to shake the feeling of vulnerability that's haunted me since we got back. I don't want to sleep, and waste the precious rare moments we have together, when he's here and I'm lucid. We can have a conversation, talk about the future, his dreams, my progress. I'm convinced its moments like these that are allowing me to heal, despite Zetsu's constant warning that the needles are stopping that from ever happening. I feel slightly stronger than I did before, and maybe that's due to being cared for, in a warm hospital, surrounded again by friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From Kakuzu's P.O.V, on his return from a solo mission 7 months later.

The rain has soaked my cloak through; I can feel the sodden material slapping my legs as I stride through the door and back into base. I can only imagine the hours of ranting and whining I'd have had to tolerate if Hidan was with me, but yet again I was sent out on a mission alone. It's been so long now, but he's come so far. I reflect back on the past months, the laughter and the tears.

I remember the first night I took him swimming in the underground lake. That fresh cold water and the almost empty caves. The end of the day was our time, when everyone else was sleeping and the desolate moor had long since swallowed up the sun. I took him down to the glistening rocks, the dark cave smelling of damp and mould and together we slid into the ebony waters. I remember his gasp the first time, as the icy water swirled round his shoulders waking us both up in an instant. The weightlessness of the water supported him, made it easier for him to begin to move. I held him up, rescued him from going under, encouraged him to carry on even when the darkness of the cave reached inside his head.

Slowly, his muscles built up and his confidence grew. Pride swelled inside me every night when I pulled him from the lake, noticing with every passing day he was needing less and less help. Yet still, he had not returned to my bedroom. I ached for the day I could share my bed with him once more.

We've been through so much together, and it's strengthened us as a team. As the months marched forwards, I came to my senses, realizing though we're blessed with eternity every day is special. I forgave Itachi in the end, held nothing against him, I was prepared to turn over a new leaf and start again. But the events of last winter stripped away my new found hope, Itachi sadly passed away. Pein tried to hush it all up, but after Tobi left, I don't think Itachi could take the guilt anymore. It was such a terrible shame, he and Deidara were just getting to know each other. They may call me heartless, but even I could see the loss our blonde friend suffered. Poor Dei, he deserved someone special in his life.

I'm shaken from my gloomy thoughts and back to the present, when two beaming angels appear in front of me. Metaphorically of course. Those two could never be flattered with the title of angels, their mischievous grins give it all away. Standing before me, twinkle in his eye once more, is Hidan. His right arm is hung around Deidara's shoulders, to anyone else it looks just like a friendly gesture, but I know he's still relying on his taller friend to stand. His left arm hangs down by his side, and before I know what I'm doing I'm checking it over for the telltale red pinpoints. But it's clear. I breathe a sigh of relief.

I remember how he struggled to give up the drugs. Even after everything else was sorted, he was still utterly dependant on them. We tried everything, and much as I hated to do it, I had to sit back and watch him suffer. The drugs were weakening him, and if he got weak again everything would come flooding back. Our only solution was to deprive him of them, and through that decision we almost lost him. Thank god he pulled through.

And there he is, swaying slightly but keeping upright, smiling like he's won the lottery and letting the light rain from outside the door settle in his hair.

I half expected to come home and find him halfway through a self induced climax, like I had many times before. I couldn't blame him; it was what his tormented body was commanding him to do, but after he regained the use of his arms, he pretty much never stopped. My gifts to him probably encouraged him, looking back I've been a bad influence the entire time. I realize he's staring at me, but as I re-focus and stare right back, his eyelids flutter adorably and a red blush creeps over his cheeks.

"What-" I begin, but he stumbles backwards into a wall and slides to the floor, legs spreading slowly. He rolls onto his side, clutching himself tightly through his pants. Alarm swells inside me, until I look across and see Deidara smiling smugly.

"Aghh . . . Dei stop it . . . you said –_hahh _– you said you would- _ugh_- wouldn't" he gasps, breaths quickening and chest heaving. The sound goes straight to my groin, much as I hate to admit that. Deidara simply smiles and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small purple plastic switch. I recognise it at once. I was the one that bought it, and guiltily realize where the other part must be right now. I always thought remote control sex toys were tacky and cheap, but now I see the benefits . . . pity Hidan left the switch laying around . . .

"_Shit!_ Yes!" he pants, his nails are digging into the earth floor and his head is thrown back. His pants are fairly tight and from this angle nothing is left to the imagination,

"Dei, could you give us a minute?" I speak softly, exchanging a wad of 20's for that tiny switch. I don't even watch him leave, I'm too busy cranking up the settings on the remote

"OH MY GOD!" Hidan screams from across the hall, his back arches painfully and his legs quake. His teeth are clenched and he's shaking. It isn't long before a dark patch suddenly appears between his legs and he sags to the floor.

"Excellent" I announce, hoisting him to his feet and shooing him ahead of me. He stumbles and trips, knees giving way every other step, but eventually I'm at our door, bringing him back to bed for the first time in forever. The room is dark, but there's enough light to see the tasteful decoration, the mahogany desk and the double bed enticing us further in. He flops down onto it, rolling over onto his back and submitting to me again. But I've waited too long for this, tonight is going to be different.

I crawl up onto the bed, between his spread legs, and seductively remove his shirt, then his shoes, and lastly his pants. I ponder letting him undress me, but decide against it, he'll need all his strength for later. I carefully watch his expression as I pull my t shirt off over my head. His eyes reflect, love, desire, passion and then animal hunger. I wonder if he's thinking the same as me?

I lean down, laying my body on top of his and letting him feel my weight. He sighs softly; he's missed this more than I thought. I hear him breathing heavily, inhaling my scent and while he's distracted I search lower, aiming to remove that little device before we get too caught up.

Clumsily, my fingers fumble around, trying to push past his tight entrance. He whines and huffs, thinking I'm preparing him for our usual pastime. I kiss him roughly to try and distract him, but his body is heating up at an alarming rate, he's enjoying this more than I thought he would. His legs spread slowly and I feel something hard pushing up against me. _Calm down!_ I think to myself as mercifully my wandering fingers catch the smooth plastic device and pull it free. Hidan moans deeply, and pushes down, trying to take it back inside, but I'm having none of it. I fling it across the room, not caring if I break it, after all he hardly needs it these days. Then my hands freely roam his body. It feels amazing not to have to worry anymore, the constant concerns over his heath have vanished. I no longer fear ripping out tubes as my hands caress his stomach, I don't think twice as I lay my heavier body over his, he's so much stronger now – there's no risk of snapping ribs or breaking arms. I feel my kisses get rougher, my touches get harder and he presses up into my chest, begging for more. I'd love to carry this on, even for another minute, but it's time to let him know...

"Hidan . . ." I murmur, close to his ear. My breath tickles his cheek and the hot air swirls around the shell of his ear, making him pant heavily. He tries to buck up into me but I hold his hips down firmly. He's straining at me, eyes squeezed shut, but I'm not paying attention. My heart is hammering so hard against my ribs that I'm amazed that he can't feel it, I'm nervous and exited, and the concoction of emotions is making me light headed. Gradually, before I realize what I'm doing I'm sliding off him, rolling onto my back on the other side of the bed. My strong arms lift his feather light body on top of me, and tenderly his thighs grip my waist. _Oh god!_ My mind is working in overdrive and the adrenaline is almost making me ill. I read the question in his eyes, and do nothing to reply, just smirk. Heat is passing between our naked bodies, my larger muscles rippling in the half light, only highlighting the fact that he has barely any. He doesn't seem to care,

"_Kakuzu . ._ ?" he sighs, the words more of a question for permission tumbling from his ruby red lips, swollen slightly from my rough kisses. I nod imperceptibly, then clench my teeth on a groan as he begins to push against me. He's been waiting for this I can tell, all those nights alone and sick in the hospital with this as his only thought. He grinds harder against me, and I'm finding it more and more difficult to breathe . . . if I open my mouth to suck in a breath I'm going to-

"Arhhhh Hidan . . ." I groan. The gruff rumble escapes my lips before I can stop it. He takes the sound as a sign to continue, and as he moves again the friction builds between us, one of his hands drops from my shoulder and explores lower. He's getting into the swing of it, simply doing to me what I always used to do to him, he's a quick learner and I barely have to prompt him at all – not like I thought I would. Has he done this before? I throw my head back in pain when he decides it's time for the main event and penetrates me with one cold finger. The digit moves around in me easier than I thought it would, but still I draw no pleasure from it. How could he have found this so enjoyable? I wonder distractedly as he adds another finger, slightly too soon for my liking. The pain throbs through my body, seeming to seep right down to my bones, my body is trying to push him out I know. If I was in his place I'd be demanding my uke to relax, but to he brutally honest I'm not doing this out of a desire to submit. I gain absolutely no fun from allowing others the upper hand, I don't like being controlled, all I crave is gratification. And I'm nearly there.

"Hidan . . .just . . ." I begin, but find that my breaths are coming short. I close my eyes and open them again, but my head is still spinning with lust. I long to feel him inside, no matter how much it hurts, no matter how uncomfortable it is. I want to be one with him, and say as much. A sly smile graces his face, but doubts lurk in his eyes. We lock gazes for a long moment, imagining we can read each others minds. Our worries are the same anyhow. My fears are confirmed as his legs begin to shake, and he collapses suddenly from his knees to his backside.

"Not again" I complain, selfishly, as he tries to right himself.

"No." He gasps, "I want to do this. Let me finish" he waves a hand and I lay back down. His weakness is tedious, and I hope it won't happen again at a crucial moment. Suddenly an idea strikes me, and I roll from my back onto my stomach, then crawl to all fours.

"Lean over me" I encourage him, and tentatively he lays his body over my back. It's slightly different to how I planned but I have no time to worry. In a flash, he's pushing against me again, his nails dig into my shoulders and his dead weight and prominent ribcage dig into my spine. He pushes again, and this time I feel him come closer to penetrating me, my excitement builds until I feel it's bursting through me. I can't keep up my silence much longer, my arms are shaking, he's rubbing me right outside my entrance and tears of pleasure hang in the corners of my eyes. Until suddenly, without warning he's sheathed himself inside,

"_Shit Hidan_!" I wail, then gasp, shocked at my own outburst. He's going crazy behind me, not bothering with any kind of pace or rhythm, just doing what he's ached to do for so long. His piston slams in and out of me, the pain is incredible and I feel like a monster for doing this to him so often. A few more thrusts and his energy begins to wane before either of us has reached a satisfying climax. I guess it was a little too soon for him, and again I feel bad for pushing him.

"Sorry k'k'zu" he slurs and slides off my back, coming to rest on the tangles sheets. I stay on my knees for a long moment, in too much pain to consider moving. How did he take this day after day, sometimes more than twice in one night? With an agonizing groan I sag onto my chest and close my eyes, his arms wrap around me safely and I realize with a jolt that our roles have been reversed.

"It's ok" I comfort him, "we've got forever to get it right"

And we really do have forever, our forever in each others arms.

_Fuck yeah 13 pages! My biggest chapter yet, and hopefully my best! Hope you all liked, please review I want to know what you thought – seriously even if its bad._

_And . . . . If any of you want to see the illustration go to princesssarah on Deviant art and look up a picture called Interface. Beware though, its been mature rated! _


End file.
